Never Again
by GreenLavender
Summary: Ran, Su, and Dia have shattered. Only a cold Miki and a changed Amu is left. What happens if her so called 'friends' blame her for the events? Will she be back for revenge for their abandonment? READ! Pretty please?
1. Past

**I keep having story idea after story idea... Gosh, I am not going to finish any of them like this. Bleh. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 2 years since she'd last been there. Stretching as she got out of the car, she knew that she was ready for revenge.**  
**

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

A 13 year old Amu sat in the Royal Garden with her friends. It was a peaceful Monday. With Easter's evil plans to take the Embryo gone and Ikuto not leaving, Amu was finally able to relax, although a news she had gotten last night was bothering her. Other than that, nothing could go wrong with this day...

Or so she thought.

A scream from Ran caused her to run out of the garden only to see the worse. They were already shattered. All but one: Miki. She had somehow been able to get away, only to cry in Amu's embrace. Amu was still trying to register everything that happened. She just stood there, wide-eyed at the scene. Once her head finally had the words charas, dreams, shattered, she fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, her honey eyes brimming with sadness. "I-I-I... I'm s-so sorry, Ran, Su, Dia... S-so s-sorry... I'm s-sorry..." Amu sobbed as Miki cried hysterically.

"How could you just sit there and let them shatter Hinamori-san?!"

"Yeah, a true Joker would have protected her charas!"

"How could you, Amu-chi?!"

"SHUT UP!" The usually calm cross dresser yelled at his teammates, putting a hand on Amu's right shoulder, "I understand that Amu's eggs have shattered but isn't this too harsh?"

"Yeah, Fujisaki's right. Calm down," Kukai agreed walking over to Amu's left side.

Amu looked up, her honey eyes already beginning to looking glassy from the loss of her dreams, "I don't need your pity. It's useless to help me. Don't expect me to be here tomorrow." she turned away, brushing off Nagihiko's hand and walked away. Miki glared at the other charas and began to follow Amu. But as soon as Amu turned the corner, her eyes filled up with tears and her hands turned into fists. They were filled with her other 3 chara's eggs and she held them as if they were her lifeline. Her knuckles turned white and inside her fists was a red liquid coming out from her skin and on to each of the edges of the eggs. She ran as fast as she could, not caring whether or not someone yelled at her. But after a few blocks, a figure blocked her from running.

"Well this is a coincidence, Amu," a husky voice said. She lifted her head up and saw the all-too familiar blue cat. He looked down at her, seeing her tears and immediately frowned, "What is it?" She wordlessly opened her blood filled hands and revealed the darkened chara eggs. Ikuto look at it and slightly gasped. "Amu, they... Shattered? You should've looked over them better!" Amu winced at what he said. She thought that he cared. That he would understand. "I guess no one understands if you don't either..." she said almost inaudibly. She took a step back and pushed him out of the way and ran once again.

Ran, Su, Dia... Miki and I will wait for you...

* * *

The day after she left her friends, she stayed home to pack her things. She left the day after. She was moving to another city. Although she was upset at first, she was glad to leave after the event. Her mother and father both got promotions at the city and they decided that it would be best for the whole family to move there.

She eventually made new friends. She didn't tell them about the Humpty Lock, so she could see whether or not they could really be trusted or if they just wanted her power. They accepted her and she became a 'Guardian' of her new school, although they are called 'Royals'. She eventually had to tell them about the lock because it always litted up when she transformed. The Royals consisted of a 4 more roles than the Guardians. There was of course King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. Then there was Princess, Prince, Male Knight, and Female Knight. They sometimes purified eggs and other times, they just left it or shattered it. They took their roles a lot more seriously than they did in Seiyo. The King and Queen were fiancées. The Jack and Ace served the King and Queen. The Princess and Prince were also fiancées or in a relationship. The Knights protected them all. However, there was no Joker.

So what's Amu?

Well, let's just say that she is very close to the King.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

The 13 year old Amu walk through the gates of her new school, St. Marie's Academy. It was definitely bigger than Seiyo. She stared at it, trying to take it all in while Miki sketched the architecture while sitting on her right shoulder. Her new uniform consisted of a black, long sleeved button down dress shirt and a plaid red skirt that was a little longer than her old one. It also had plain, black, knee high socks, black loafers, and a red tie. She used a black messenger bag and modified her outfit into different styles until Miki finally helped her make one that fit her fashion sense.

When she stepped into the school grounds, she heard people say things like:

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!"

"Dude, I'm going to ask her out."

"Just when we needed someone like her."

"Daaaaamn~!"

She simply rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs that lead to the main door. She was stopped when she felt someone pulling her left wrist. She turned around and saw a boy with raven black hair that was neither messy or neat and electric blue eyes. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a uniform like the other boys. The boys wore black dress pants and black button down shirts. They had blue ties and also had black loafers. He had a dark blue button down shirt with a black blazer. He also wore black dress pants and black loafers. A dark and blue and black striped tie was tied poorly around his neck. Behind him was a group of other students who also had different uniforms. Behind them were a crowd of squealing girls, screaming boys, and jealous boys and girls who wore the normal uniforms.

"Hm?" Amu looked at the boy straight in the eyes, which was rather hard because the color was hypnotizing.

He wordlessly reached for his pocket and tapped it twice, lightly. A chara shot out from his pocket. The chara also had black hair but with red highlights and the same electric blue eyes as his bearer. He wore black dress pants and a black polo and a red tie. He also had a black, fingerless gloves and black sneakers. Amu smirked and tossed her hair back with her right hand. She turned around slowly, enough for the boy to see Miki, who was still sketching. She walked away from him and the rest of the crowd, finding her way to the main office to get her schedule. She had math first. _Oh, what a delight, math!_ She rolled her eyes. She walked to class and knocked on the door. The teacher came to open the door and looked at her in a bit of surprise before smiling and nodding.

"Miina, we have a new student! You can come in now!"

The door opened and a 'cool & spicy' Amu walked into the class.

"Yoroshikun, miina. I'm Hinamori Amu, I hope we get along!" Amu brightly said, breaking her facade. She had to hand it to the millions of times she chara changed with Ran, Su, and Dia. Ran with her hyperness, Su with her cuteness, and Dia with her brightness.

"Kawaii!"

"She's really cute!"

"Alright, Hinamori-san, you can sit at the empty seat in the back next to Suzuki-kun. Please raise your hand!"

The boy from earlier raised his hand and Amu walked over to the empty seat. By the window. _Perfect._

"Hey," Amu turned around and saw the boy.

"Hi, you're Suzuki..."

"Shun. Suzuki Shun. You have a chara, Hinamori-san?"

"You can call me Amu. And yeah," She pulled her hair back to reveal a still-drawing Miki, "Her name's Miki and she's kinda into her drawing right now."

"This is Sora, my chara," the chara from before bowed to her and Amu replied with a smile.

"Miki, there are people greeting you!" Miki looked up and floated over to Sora. "Hi, name's Miki." She stated coldly. Amu sighed. After that event, Miki didn't likeopening up to people. Amu didn't either but the bright and cheerful part was also a facade. She was cold sometimes as well. People may have thought she had double personality. Amu mouthed Sora and Shun a 'sorry'. They shook their heads, stating that it was okay.

At the end of math, Shun stood up and gave Amu an envelope.

"Read it and at the end of school, meet me in front of math." Amu simply nodded and walked out of math.

_Her life changed after that._

* * *

**I am not going to finish any of my stories... SERIOUSLY, I KEEP GETTING IDEA AFTER IDEA!**

**R&R! It's my 3rd story!**

**I really wanted to make one of those 'Amu's Revenge' stories. MUAHAHAHA!**

**I'll elaborate on her background more later ^^**

**Please, please, pleeeeease read and review... you'll get a virtual cookie!**


	2. Amu's Five Introductions

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Wanted to make this as long as possible and I had to go to my own art show. Bleh. Ikuto and Amu are 3 years apart. Kukai, Utau, and Amu are 1 year apart. Kairi and Yaya are a year younger than her. So Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima are sophomores, Ikuto's a senior, Kukai and Utau are juniors, and Kairi and Yaya are freshmen. Enjoy, R&R, whatever~~!**

* * *

Amu got out of her limousine and said a small 'thank you' to her driver. It was only 5 AM. Taking her small luggage bag, she walked over to her new house and twisted the keys into the lock. 3 floors, 9 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a basement, and a very large kitchen. She sighed and sat on a fairly big, white sofa that was in front of a smart TV.

"As expected of Shun," Miki stated.

"Well, yeah, I guess. He is rich and all..." Amu started as her mind drifted back to the past.

"Do not fret Amu-sama," another voice said, breaking the silence. A chara with long, black hair and black eyes came towards Amu. She had a black high-low spaghetti strap dress and white flats. A black cresent shape blended in with her black hair but a thin white headband was still visible. Her name? Tsukiko. The child of the moon. She represented Amu's dream to be an actress and to show _them _what she's been through. A lot like a sadistic side that can act in another way. Tsukiko caould act like a sweet and kind girl in a second but a devil in the next. Although she was like this, she was polite to Amu and the Royals. Tsukiko wasn't an evil chara. No, she just seemed like it. It was just her nature. She liked the dark, gothic like things. She was born after her meeting with Shun.

_Oh yeah, Shun..._

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

"Hello," the same voice from the blue eyed teen greeted the pinkette. Amu waved to him and asked, "What did you need?"

"Come with me," He said, grabbing her hand.

After 3 minutes of walking, they were at a glass dome, a lot bigger than the Royal Garden. As soon as he opened the glass doors, she heard a few chairs moving. She looked up and saw 6 students bowing down to Shun.

"Rise," He commanded and they did as they were told. Amu stared at them and recognized them as the students without normal uniforms from the morning. They looked over his shoulder and stared back at Amu.

"King, if I may ask, who is _that?"_ A girl with long blond hair that was tied down into a low ponytail asked. She had chocolate brown eyes and her bangs went to the left. She wore a black and white lolita dress that had puffy short sleeves and black combat boots. It was all black except for a lace at the collar of the dress and a thin white lace at the end of the 3rd layer of ruffles.

"Such rude tone shall not be tolerated, Princess Nanami," He said with a cold glare. The girl, Nanami, flinched and bowed.

"I apologize, my King." Amu couldn't help but wonder why they treated him with such... respect. Like they feared him. And what was it with all this King and Princess stuff? She thought for a moment. _Don't tell me..._ she mentally groaned. Oh, how she wondered what she's ever done.

"But sir, who is the lovely lady next to you?" A boy with purple-black hair asked. His eyes were the color of eggplants and his hair was a lot like Kukai's. He wore a black and white striped polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He had on black sneakers.

"Hinamori Amu, meet the Royals," Shun introduced. Amuput on her brightest fake smile and said, "Yoroshikun, I'm Amu."

"King, don't tell me. Did you finally-" Another boy with blue hair and navy blue eyes started before the King interuppted him. The boy wore a black t-shirt under a gray sweater. He also had black jeans and black sneakers.

"Yes, I have."

Amu heard a couple of gasps and tilted her head, "Huh?"

"It's nothing, Amu-chan. I can call you that, right?"

"Mhm," Amu answered nodding her head. If it was her old self, she would have blushed and acted 'cool & spicy' but this wasn't her old self.

"Let me introduce everyone, Amu-chan..."

The rest went like this:

King's Chair: Suzuki Shun. Can be very cold towards the other Royals.

Queen's Chair: Empty.

Prince's Chair: Sato Eita. The one with blue hair and navy blue eyes. Has a kind and gentle personality.

Princess's Chair: Takahashi Nanami. Can be rude at times but very kind and clingy to the ones she gets to know.

Jack's Chair: Takahashi Nariaki. Blond hair and light brown eyes. Brother of Nanami. Unlike his sister, he tries to be kind to everyone but does tend to lose his patience sometimes. Wears a white button down shirt and a black blazer. He has black dress pants with black loafers.

Ace's Chair: Ito Hikari. Light green hair and turquoise eyes. A very cute yet intelligent girl. Wears a sleeveless dark green and black turtle neck dress. It ends mid thigh with ruffles of dark green and black layers.

Male Knight's Chair: Watanabe Shuji. The one with purple-black hair and eggplant colored eyes. Very flirtacious and very popular due to his good looks.

Female Knight's Chair: Tanaka Natsumi. Shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Out going and likes to participate in many things. Wears a floral patterned strapless dress with a dark brown vest. Ends at her knees.

Amu asked about what they do. They were basically the same as Guardians, besides the fact that they were all in the same grade and they usually used defense instead of all offense. So if they did need to shatter an egg, they would. Amu's eyes twitched at this part because she knew how it felt. Except **_3__ times_** worse. She shook it off and asked, "So why's the Queen's Chair empty?"

The 6 Royals looked at each other nervously while the King kept a calm face. "I'm waiting for the right person."

"Oh... Okay, so why am I here?"

The 6 looked at each other again when Shun finally broke the silence by muttering, "Queen."

"Huh?" Amu cocked her head sideways, not understanding what he meant by the word.

"You, Hinamori Amu, shall be the new Queen."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Amu nodded, "Sorry, I was expecting something bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already given up a position at my past school, I'm not going to do it again. Sorry, but I decline your offer."

"Eh?! No one's declined before!" Nariaki exclaimed.

"Guess I'm the first. Thank you for the cookies and tea but I must be leaving now," Amu bowed and walked away. Miki glared at their charas, who looked exactly like them but with brighter clothes.

Within a few days, Amu hesitantly did accept the offer. She is now Queen's Chair of the Royals and the smartest one there, besides Hikari and Shun of course. Amu and the Royals got closer and closer and Hikari, Natsumi, Nanami, and Amu are best friends. Amu started to fall for Shun after a few months and Shun had already liked her from the beginning. They fell in love and it wasn't a playful crush like she had with Tadase. No, it was much different. Miki eventually warmed up to the other charas and Amu got 2 new ones. Tsukiko and Taiyoko.

* * *

Taiyoko was sleeping on Amu's right shoulder. She had bright blond hair and orange eyes. She wore a white sleeveless sailors shirt with an orange tie. She had a bright orange skirt with a thin yellow lace at the hem. A few strands of hair were tied into pigtails on either side. She had a light orange microphone coming from her right ear. The ear part of the mic then extended over to her other ear like a headband. The headband was also bright orange and had a yellow sun-like shape on it. Taiyoko. The child of the Sun. Representing Amu's dream to sing and dance better and touch other's hearts. She reminded Amu of Dia in a way. She was quiet and calm and was... orange and yellow.

Coming back to the present from the past, Amu decided to make something to eat. She looked inside the silver refrigerator and took out eggs and turkey bacon. Taking some bell peppers and soy sauce from the metallic pantry, she thought of what to make. "Hmm... I know!"

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

Amu took out several bentos and filled them with the fried rice she made. She sat on the sofa and thought about what to do. _Well first I have to change._ She stood and walked towards her room. Grabbing her St. Marie's uniform she went into the pink colored bathroom and changed. St Marie was going through some renovations and the students were to transfer out for 4 months. Amu obviously chose Seiyo Academy and the rest o the Royals followed. Amu arrived first, although the King highly objected it. She reasoned with him by saying that she needed to adjust being back to Tokyo. She really did, she _despised_ being here.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. A girl with waist-long pink hair, bright honey eyes, and fair skin stared back at her. The reflection showed that her cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. A girl with a figure that any hourglass would be jealous of. The girl wore a dress that was a cross between a kimono and a lolita. Two black parts of the short robe crossed over her chest with red trims. A wide, red waist fabric belt and ribbon was tied on her thin waist to keep the pieces together. The fabric was outlined with a black lace. The robe parted after the ribbon and presented a red skirt with 2 layers of ruffles. Both layers ended with black trims. The dress was a black long sleeve that hung loosely on her arms. There were red laces at the ends. She took them out black knee high boots with a verticle red stripe going down in the front and a black shoe lace coming up and tied into a ribbon. She held them with her right hand.

She smiled at her reflection and walked out of the bathroom. They were arriving in an hour minutes. She couldn't believe she was going back to Seiyo, even if it was only for 4 months. She placed the boots in front of the door and sat back on the sofa. She found herself bored again. Miki was drawing something that she didn't let Amu see, Tsukiko was looking out the window, and Taiyoko was sleeping peacefully. _In less than 2 hours, I'll be there... _She thought to herself. "Tsukiko," She called for her chara.

"Hai, Amu-sama?"

"Shall we surprise them with a little visit?"

Tsukiko smirked evilly and said, "Of course, Amu-sama." She told Miki to wait with Taiyoko while she was out with Tsukiko. She put on a coat and her boots and walked out of the house. She ended up at the fountain where Tadase and Amu had their 'date' and pulled the hood of her coat up. Although singing wasn't Tsukiko's thing, Amu still managed to make it sound like an angel's voice with the chara change. A cresent moon shape came out on a black headband. X-eggs came out and surrounded her. She clasped her hands together like a child, "Ooh, yay!" Yup, chara changing with Tsukiko always made her like this. One moment all dark, the next very cheerful.

"Who are you?!"

Looking down, she saw Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, and Ikuto, all in their transformations. _  
_

"More fun! Let's go, Tsukiko!"

"Hai, Am-"

"My heart, unlock! Amulet Lunar!" Amu said, interuppting her from saying her real name. She hoped they didn't hear the 'Amulet' part. She wore a silver strapless corset with a black string in the middle that tied up to a bow. She wore a silver mini skirt that ended mid-thigh and black socks that ended below her knees. Her black high heel boots ended just wear you could see the laces of the socks. She had a black choker with silver spikes. Her hair was let down, a black headband rested on her head which had a cresent moon shape on it. On her back were large butterfly wings with silver background and black patterns. Her hair was silver-white with black highlights and her eyes were raven black.

Yes, her entire appearance changed.

"Lunar?" Utau commented questioningly.

"Why, yes," Amu giggled, "Moon shards!" Cresent shaped knives were thrown at her opponents. They were able to dodge it by a hair.

"What do you think he'd make me do, Tsukiko? Crush or save?"

"I'm not to sure, Lunar-sama. I suggest you do whatevers easier."

I grinned. She knew what that meant. "Lookie here, Guardians and Tsukiyomi's! Do _you_ know what happens when an egg gets crushed?" She took an X egg and gripped it tightly, causing it to crack. The Guardians gasped. She giggled. She _loved_ making them feel mad, sad, anything _upsetting!_ "Don't worry, the others will be okay! Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" Silver hearts came out from her hands, which were in the form of a heart. The purified eggs flew off to their owners. "Well, that was fun while it lasted, see ya!"

* * *

**With the Guardians and Tsukiyomi Siblings**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Who was that?" Tadase asked us. We shrugged, obviously not knowing who it was.

"She used Open Heart! Like Amu-chi!" The overly hyper baby said. Amu... I missed her. She didn't come back from... wherever she was. We all missed her. Kukai was busy sobbing and hitting random objects and yelling "DAMN THEM, DAMN THEM!" when she didn't return for a week. Utau locked herself in her room for 3 days until Sanjou pulled her out. Tadase kept muttering, "It's all my fault..." for a week. The Rima girl cried constantly, wanting her best friend to comfort her. The baby didn't eat candy for, like, 2 days? The Kairi guy, who came back a few days after that, ignored us for 5 days. The crossdresser looked pretty down and said, "I should've-" or "I wonder if-". Out of all of them, I think I was the worse.

I locked myself in my room and kicked, hit, and threw random things across the room. I yelled, cursed, and cried, yes, Ikuto Tsukiyomi _cried_, while saying over and over that it was my fault. I starved myself for the logest time. Only with water and Utau tried to shove a piece of bread into my mouth. I was frustrated for the longest time. It's been two freakin years, Amu! Come back already!

Speak of the devil...

_**"Amu?!"**_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I landed on my balcony, still in Amulet Lunar. It felt good seeing them, but they haven't changed in 2 years. I undid the transformation, took off my coat and grabbed Miki. "Take care of Taiyoko, Tsukiko! Be back in a jiffy!"

I leisurely walked into the park, acting like its been forever since I've been here. All those changes with Tsukiko have done me good. Now, I'm basically a master of disguise! I saw them with their uniforms. Wow, they woke up early. Its still 7! School starts at, like, 8. I walked up to them, looking if there were any changes. Not much... They grew a little but... nothing else. I cautiously walked up to them, acting like I didn't know who they were. My pink hair flew at the prescence of the wind, making me known to them.

_**"Amu?!"**_

I cautiously turned around, wow, I am a good actress. I blinked a few times. Tilting my head and scrunched my eyebrows together, like I was thinking deeply.

"Etto... Are you Hotori-kun, Fujisaki-kun, Souma-kun, Sanjou-kun, Tsukiyomi-kun, Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, and Hoshina-san?"

"AMU-CHI!" I felt Yaya pounce on me. My eyes twitched. I didn't _want_ to have _any_ physical contact with them.

"Uh... Please get off of me?"

Someone pulled her back and reached a hand out to me. I stood up on my own, ignoring the hand, and brushed the dirt off my skirt.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked, with that gentle voice of his.

"Nothing, why?"

"A-Amu..." I heard someone sob. I turned and saw Rima crying. She hugged me very, very tightly. I could feel my eyes twitch again. Miki was behind my neck, hidden under my long hair. I could feel her anger. I unbuckled her arms from around me and wordlessly walked away. I could feel their eyes on me. I didn't walk fast, I just walked like... a normal person. Obviously someone caught up to me. Arms were around my neck, it was almost suffocating. I could tell it was Ikuto.

"Don't leave me again, Amu," he said. Well then, that's nice. But the last time I checked, I didn't leave you, _you_ left _me_ to suffer on my own. I removed his arms and continued walking leisurely. I didn't blush and if I were to speak, I didn't stutter. There was only one person I love. And that's Shun. I continued my way back home, mentally smirking at my entrance.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

_"That_ was _Amu?!_" I heard myself yelled, breaking the silence.

Rima cried harder, Tadase kept looking at his hands, Kairi kept muttering "Joker", Nagihiko sat on the ground with his head down, Kukai punched a tree, Utau looked like she was tearing up, Yaya cried like a baby, and I just stood there. Angry. Mad. She looked really confused when she saw us. And she addressed us formally. Why?! What the hell happened to _my_ Strawberry?!

* * *

**An Hour Later At School**

Amu had already passed the bentos she made to the Royals and they were on their way to class. She, Shun, Eita, Nanami, and Hikari were in the same class while Nariaki, Shuji, and Natsumi were together. They all wore their St. Marie's uniform, not exactly caring about Seiyo's. Amu knocked on the door and she heard a familiar male voice say, "Okay, everyone! We have 5 new students today! You may come in now!"

They all walked into their new classroom and Amu noticied that she was with Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima. _Well, this will be interesting..._ The three depressed looking students did not look at up their new peers.

"I'm Sato Eita, pleased to make your acquaintance." All the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Takahashi Nanami." All the boys looked at her with love but she just glared at them.

"Ito Hikari, pleased to meet you." All the boys yelled, 'Kawaii!'

"Suzuki Shun." All the girls fainted as they heard his voice.

"Hinamori Amu." The 3 older Guardians looked up and stared at Amu. A tiny, barely noticible spark appeared on Amu's hair and she smiled brightly at them.

_What?!_

* * *

**THAT WAS SO FREAKIN LOOOOOONG! I hope you liked this chapter. OOOOH AMU'S NEW CHARAS! WHOOP, WHOOP!**

**Okay, good night/morning/afternoon!**

**See you in the next chappie!**

**R&R PEOPLE OR THE CURSE OF THE BLUE CAT OR STARS JOCK OR SAMURAI NERD OR SPORTS CROSSDRESSER OR CUTE KING WILL NOT COME UPON YOUR DREAMS (yes, it's a good curse so if you want an anime character to magically appear in your dreams and hug you, I suggest you review).**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Back to Seiyo Academy

**I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! YIPEEEE THANKS! Oh and to the Guest: Yes, I was going to make her explode of anger but Miki's pretty cool so maybe here she'll show some action -wink, wink-**

**Also, I know it's hard to remember the OCs so I'll type them up here for the next 2 chapters or so until you people get it into your heads MUAHAHAHA**

**King's Chair: Suzuki Shun. Can be very cold towards the other Royals.**

**Queen's Chair: Hinamori Amu. Waist long pink hair. HEROINE... I think you all know her by now -sweatdrop-**

**Prince's Chair: Sato Eita. The one with blue hair and navy blue eyes. Has a kind and gentle personality.**

**Princess's Chair: Takahashi Nanami. Can be rude at times but very kind and clingy to the ones she gets to know.**

**Jack's Chair: Takahashi Nariaki. Blond hair and light brown eyes. Brother of Nanami. Unlike his sister, he tries to be kind to everyone but does tend to lose his patience sometimes. Wears a white button down shirt and a black blazer. He has black dress pants with black loafers.**

**Ace's Chair: Ito Hikari. Light green hair and turquoise eyes. A very cute yet intelligent girl. Wears a sleeveless dark green and black turtle neck dress. It ends mid-thigh with ruffles of dark green and black layers.**

**Male Knight's Chair: Watanabe Shuji. The one with purple-black hair and eggplant colored eyes. Very flirtatious and very popular due to his good looks.**

**Female Knight's Chair: Tanaka Natsumi. Shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Out going and likes to participate in many things. Wears a floral patterned strapless dress with a dark brown vest. Ends at her knees.**

* * *

Although the smile was towards the 3 Guardians, the rest of the boys fainted or nosebleed. Amu giggled cutely at this but then another spark on her hair caused her to blink in confusion. When she understood what had happened, she hid her blush and turned to Nikaido-sensei and bluntly asked, "Seats?"

"O-oh yes... Just sit in any of the empty seats," Nikaido-sensei sweatdropped at his class. Amu walked away and found a seat next to Rima, in the back, near the window. There was another seat in front of her and Nanami and Hikari were bickering on who got to sit in front of Amu while Eita tried to reason with them. Amu sighed and walked away from them while Shun followed. He sat in front and Amu sat next to Rima. Eita gave up and sat himself next to Shun, next to Nagihiko. Next to Rima and behind Nagihiko was Tadase. Nanami sat herself in front of Eita and Hikari in front of Shun.

When the class finally regained conciousness, Nikaido continued with his math lesson- one that all the Royals already learned. They didn't take any notes, they just sat there while Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase thought the same things.

_They are sooo going to fail this class._

_Amu changed. A heck a lot._

"Himamori-san! Can you answer number 7?" They heard their sensei ask. They stared at the girl who remained a stoic expression. They all thought she was the same girl who got B's or C's or even D's on her tests.

"974.62," She stated, clearly bored out of her mind.

"That is... correct," Nikaido said, very surprised that she knew the answer to a question she didn't even write on a piece of paper or think about. The rest of the day went like so: Amu and the Royals answered every question in a matter of _seconds_ after being asked. Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase looked at each other, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Lunch**

The lunch bell had rung and Amu was going to get up to get Natsumi, Shuji, and Nariaki from their class but a hand stopped her. She looked down and saw Shun stopping her by holding her wrist. He shook his head and whispered, "The subjects should find the Queen, not the other way." Amu nodded and smiled at her King. He was so kind to her, he didn't want to let her go. She sat back down and waited for the Knights and Nariaki to come. Nanami suddenly jumped from her chair and yelled, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BROTHER OF MINE?! KEEPING US WAITING, JEEZ!" The 3 Guardians looked at her strangley and Amu stroke her back saying, "It's okay, we can wait awhile." Nanami calmed at the soothing touch of Amu, it always made anyone feel better. She always knew ho to deal with the Royals, even with some of their 'attitude explosions'.

Then, the door bursted open and there were 8 familiar students. 3 of them went straight to Amu and Shun bowed their heads down in apology and escorted their Queen, King, Princess, and Prince out of the class while Hikari also joined them. The other five looked at them questionably as they walked out the doors. Kukai was the first to speak.

"So... How was class with Hinamori?"

"Strange," Tadase stated with a confused face.

"Quite confusing," Nagihiko replied with an equally confused face.

"I want to see Amu," Rima replied getting up. The others looked at each other and left the room.

Amu was spotted sitting against a tree, reading a book and eating her lunch. Next to her, who was also leaning against the tree was Shun, eating from his bento and talking to her. She would sometimes look up from her book and talk to him. All of the guys wished they were him.

"Amu!" Rima yelled tackling Amu with a hug. Amu looked rather uncomfortable.

"Um..."

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I observed Amu. I couldn't see her that well before, she kept turning her back on us. Her hair grew up to her waist and damn, her body figure was perfect for that dress. She grew but she was still shorter than me. And Kami, her face was still as gorgeous as ever. Her bright honey eyes, slightly blushing cheeks, and makeup-free face. Natural beauty just shining through.

**Amu's POV**

Okay, so I'm being hugged by a _traitor_. What am I supposed to do?

"Um..."

"Get off of Amu," A small yet stern voice commanded. Miki flew out of my hair and had a very, _very_ mad face.

"Miki-nya~!" Yoru flew over to Miki, wanting to hug my chara. Miki obviously flew away from him, getting closer to me. Rima got off and backed away, next to Yaya.

"Amu-chan~!" I looked past the Guardians and Tsukiyomi's and saw Nanami and Natsumi, pulling Hikari, Shuji, Nariaki, and Eita with them. I smiled and waved. Hikari and Shuji looked out of breath. I can tell Shuji was complaining about his looks and how sweat will mess up his 'perfect face'. Eita and Nariaki were laughing a little but they were also out of breath. Eita put his arm over Nanami's neck and I swore I saw Nanami blush. Those two, they were the cutest couple on earth but the strangest the same. Oh well, opposites attract! Shuji did the same to Natsumi while Nariaki held Hikari's hand. Sometimes, I felt bad for Natsumi. Shuji was always tackled by groups of girls. But I knew Shuji really loved Natsumi. Nariaki and Hikari were the perfect couple. Both intelligent, cute, and kind.

Shun and I? Everyone was elated when they found their Queen. They all approved and were happy that someone understood him. Except my dad. He started crying and ran 3 laps around our block and then hid himself in one of the bathrooms at home. I broke Shun and the Royals to my house once and my dad did not like the boys one little bit. He also told Shun, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" and then mumbled curses. My dad didn't like the fact that I was going back to Seiyo but they eventually gave up because I needed to go to school.

_Anyways_, they came over to us as couples. The Royals looked at the Guardians and Tsukiyomi's. It was _intense._ I sighed. I knew this would happen if they got in contact with each other. I kept a stoic face and went over to the Royals with Shun holding my hand.

"Guardians, Tsukiyomi's, meet the Royals," I introduced.

"Suzuki Shun, King's Chair."

"Sato Eita, Prince's Chair." Rima put a bucket over Tadase. I scoffed a bit. Still can't control hearing the word Prince?

"Takahashi Nanami, Princess. _Amu's best friend_." Nanami turned away from them.

"Takahashi Nariaki, Jack's Chair," Nariaki eyed the Guardian Jack's before releasing a mocking chuckle.

"Ito Hikari, Ace's Chair."

"Watanabe Shuji, Knight's Chair," Shuji rolled his eyes at the Guardians. Probably judging their looks.

"Tanaka Natsumi, Knight's Chair."

"And you already know me, unfortunately. But in case you forgot, Hinamori Amu," I didn't tell them position. Probably thinks I'm Joker. Or maybe they're just too stupid to realize that no one said who was the Queen.

"Well, I'm Hotori Tadase, King's Chair."

"Mashiro Rima, Queen's Chair. _I'm_ Amu's best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Kukai Souma, Jack's Chair A," He says with a thumbs up and grin.

"Sanjou Kairi, Jack's Chair B," Kairi says, pushing his glasses up.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's Chair C. _I'm _her best friend, _Rima._"

"Yuiki Yaya! I'm the Ace's Chair!" Still as hyper as ever.

"Hoshina Utau, Joker." Ah, I knew she'd replace me.

"Hmph," Ikuto turned away.

"Introductions done? Let's go," I said as I turned away from them. I heard Taiyoko whisper something to me as we turned to the corner.

"Amu-chan, X-eggs," She whispered. I slightly nodded and turned to Shun. He nodded to me and let go of my hand. I ran towards where Taiyoko led me to and saw at least 20 X-eggs. I had to transform quickly.

"My heart, unlock! Amulet Solar!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu's hair became blond with orange highlights and her eyes were a bright orange. Orange hairties in the shape of a sun kept her hair up in pigtails. She wore an off shoulder, long sleeved dress that was a bright yellow. The sleeves were loose. It ended mid-thigh with layers of orange and yellow fabric. There was a separate collar on her neck and an orange chain necklace with a sun shape came out from the collar. On her left hand was a short, fingerless glove. She had yellow butterfly wings with orange patterns on them. She wore yellow ballet flats.

"Solar Beam!" A ray of light engulfed the X-eggs. From the trees, the Guardians and Tsukiyomi's were watching Amu, or in their case, Solar.

"Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" Yellow and orange hearts came from Amu hands and cleansed the eggs. She landed without undoing her transformation.

"You! Who are you and how did you use Open Heart?" Tadase shouted. She turned to them and stared at them.

"Oh, we've met before, you know Lunar, right? And Hinamori Amu?"

"Uh, yeah?" Utau replied.

"They're my sisters."

"Eh?! Amu-chi had more sisters? She never told us!" Yaya exclaimed.

Solar, or Amu, shrugged, "She didn't tell you a lot of things."

"Prove it, undo your transformation," Ikuto said, to everyones surprise.

"Sure." _You know what to do, Taiyoko, Miki._ Amu undid the transformation and her eyes were still orange and her hair was still blond but they dropped down to her waist. She wore a yellow sweater and a plain white shirt with white jeans and sneakers. "Believe me yet?"

"Hmph," Ikuto replied, turning away again.

"Bye," Amu waved to them as she neared the trees. She walked further in and when she knew she was save, Taiyoko undid the change. It was a rare type of Chara Change but with the power of the Humpty Lock, Amu was able to change her physical appearance with Taiyoko, Tsukiko, and Miki. Miki drew different cloths on her a second after she undid her transformation. Amu had her pink hair and uniform back on and she ran out of the bushes and towards the Royals.

"H-hey," she panted. Shun walked over to her and held her hand, "Let's go, Amu." Amu nodded and they walked to their class. Sitting down, Amu was again bored. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Rima staring at her. Amu turned to her and asked, "Anything you need?"

"You had a sister and didn't tell me?"

_Riiiing_

Amu turned away from her and looked out the window. _Saved by the bell._

* * *

**Afterschool**

The last bell rang and Amu placed all her books into her bag and waited for Shun, Nanami, Hikari, and Eita in front of the classroom. While waiting, 7 boys had already confessed to her but got rejected 'kindly' due to normal chara changing with Taiyoko, who had a bright personality. Kukai came up to her and hugged her, knocking her over.

"Yo, Hinamori!"

"Uh, hi," She replied as he released her. She stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Oh, c'mon, we haven't talked to each other in 2 years and this is how you treat me?"

"Are you expecting me to act happier?"

"Well, DUUUUUH!"

"Taiyoko."

"Who?" A spark appeared on Amu's hair and she brightly smiled.

"Hi, Kukai! Nice to see you again!" She gave him a hug. Kukai blinked a few times before he could react. His face became red as he stared down at the pinkette.

"Uh... hi... Amu..." She released him and said, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"You are so hard to speak with. Good bye."

She walked away and noticied the Royals getting out of their classrooms. They walked out of the gate and decided not to go by limo. Walking down the large hill, she remembered Ran, Su, and Dia. How she, Miki, and they used to talk from under the bridge. She sighed at the thought but her thoughts were interuppted by voices.

_Believe in yourself, Amu-chan!_

_Yes, Amu-desu~_

_We're always here for you Amu-chan._

_Keep going, Amu._

_Gambate!_

_Let's do this!_

Her eyes widened and she stopped walking. Three familiar voices and three unfamiliar ones. Miki, Taiyoko, and Tsukiko stopped as well and stared at each other.

"Amu-chan?" Hikari looked at the wide-eyed pinkette.

"Hello in there? Amu?" Nanami waved her hand at Amu's face, which remained the same.

Natsumi shook Amu.

_Believe in myself. I believe. **I believe**. **I Believe.**_

A bright light consumed Amu and her 3 charas, causing the Royals to back away from her and cover their eyes. When the light faded, they saw Amu...

"Chara Nari, Amulet Pure Fortune!"

* * *

**With the Guardians and Tsukiyomi's**

Kukai went back to the Royal Garden and sighed. "I got nothing, sorry," He told them, running a hand through his hair. They needed more information on Amu and what had happened in the past 2 years. They were all frustrated.

"Amu-chi should be going home now!" Yaya yelled.

"Should we follow her?" Nagihiko asked, even though he knew what they would say.

"YES!" They all ran out the door to find their past friend.

As they neared the bridge they heard a voice scream, "OH MY GOSH AMU, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" When they heard this they ran towards the bridge but a light surrounded Ikuto.

"Chara Nari, Seven Seas Treasure!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOH WHAT'S HAPPENING TO AMU AND IKUTO? Is it too quick for the action? Blehhhhhh**

**Hope you liked this people~!**

**Tried to make this looooooooong!**

**Amulet Solar!**

**Amulet Lunar!**

**AND WHAT THE HECK IS AMULET PURE FORTUNE?!**

**Also, all the new characters and the plot are MINE! DO NOT STEAL... Everything else belongs to Peach Pit or whatever company. **

**Remember to REVIEW~**


	4. Amulet Pure Fortune and the True Embryo

**All her new transformations and outfits are my creations. I am an artist afterall -smile- so do not steal any characters, plot, whatever I made up. Anyways, on with the story!**

**King's Chair: Suzuki Shun. Can be very cold towards the other Royals.**

**Queen's Chair: Hinamori Amu. Waist long pink hair. HEROINE... I think you all know her by now -sweatdrop-**

**Prince's Chair: Sato Eita. The one with blue hair and navy blue eyes. Has a kind and gentle personality.**

**Princess's Chair: Takahashi Nanami. Can be rude at times but very kind and clingy to the ones she gets to know.**

**Jack's Chair: Takahashi Nariaki. Blond hair and light brown eyes. Brother of Nanami. Unlike his sister, he tries to be kind to everyone but does tend to lose his patience sometimes. Wears a white button down shirt and a black blazer. He has black dress pants with black loafers.**

**Ace's Chair: Ito Hikari. Light green hair and turquoise eyes. A very cute yet intelligent girl. Wears a sleeveless dark green and black turtle neck dress. It ends mid-thigh with ruffles of dark green and black layers.**

**Male Knight's Chair: Watanabe Shuji. The one with purple-black hair and eggplant colored eyes. Very flirtatious and very popular due to his good looks.**

**Female Knight's Chair: Tanaka Natsumi. Shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Out going and likes to participate in many things. Wears a floral patterned strapless dress with a dark brown vest. Ends at her knees.**

* * *

Although the light seemed to fade quickly for the Royals and Guardians, it was longer within the light. Amu wore a strapless, white corset. There was a small bouquet of pink sakura flowers in the middle of a large ribbon, which was on her chest, just like Amulet Fortune. The ribbon was a glittering silver with a rainbow of pink, blue, green, yellow, orange, baby blue, baby pink, and white. The large, white skirt trailed on to the floor with laces. The skirt split into 2 on the front but had layers of ruffles right above the knees. The skirt had hints of each color, including silver. Her knee-high socks were white but ended with black laces. Her shoes were ballet flats with ribbons of the same color. Loose strands of her pink hair were curled and on her head was a floor length veil. Replacing the clover and ribbon was the new ribbon and different flower. It had a sakura flower coming from the middle and on the clover was pink, blue, green, and yellow. Coming from each of the spaces in between the colors was baby pink, baby blue, white, and silver.

In summary, she was stunning.

Ikuto was in his blue Seven Seas Treasure transformation, staring at the beautiful 'bride' chara nari in front of him.

Amu looked at what she was wearing and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Amu-chan!" She heard a familiar voice call her. Looking up, she saw Ran, Su, and Dia's barely visible forms.

"M-miina!" She embraced them ever-so-tightly. More forms appeared. Miki, Taiyoko, Tsukiko, and 3 other charas that she didn't know of.

"Are you all inside of me?" She asked the 9 charas. NINE FREAKING CHARAS?! Her mind exploded. How many dreams could she have?

"HAI!" They all replied, excitedly.

"O-oh... Who are you three?" Amu turned to the 3 unfamiliar charas.

A chara with a white to light blue sundress spoke first, "I'm Aqua, your wish to go on adventures! Like, like, like, Atlantis or something!" Aqua had long, pale blue hair and blue eyes. She had a frilly blue headband with a blue teardrop on it.

"I'm Sakura, your wish to be more ladylike, like a princess," A chara with long, pink hair said. Her hair was a lighter tint of pink than Amu's and her eyes were like Ran's. She wore a purple kimono with pink sakura blossoms on them. Resting on her ears was a sakura flower.

"You know who I am, Hinamori Amu. I am referred to as the Embryo but call me Aurora," The Embryo said. Amu's eyes widened. She looked just like... Her. Same shade and length of pink hair and honey-golden eyes. She wore a long pink wedding dress with white roses.

"T-the Embryo?" Amu squeaked. Ikuto, who seemed forgottened, looked closer and saw the tiny nine figures. Aurora nodded, "I was always within you, Amu. You are the Embryo. I am your dream to make other dreams come true. To make others happy. You did that without me. Us three charas are different from the others. We are found deeper within your heart. Aqua, to go on adventures to fantasy places. Many may think it's impossible but it seems as though you still believed. Sakura, to act more like a proper princess, a bit over-the-top? It was still possible within your heart. Me? The Embryo within a 15-year-old girl? As unlikely as it sounds, you think about others before yourself. This is how we were born, Amu."

"W-wow," Amu managed to get out the word. It was a lot to take in. 4 charas to begin with, 2 more come along when 3 shattered, and then they all return with 3 more charas?!

"Amu?" A voice interuppted her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Ikuto in Seven Seas Treasure. She looked at him. She didn't glare, didn't blush, didn't yell, didn't smile. Just stared at the 18-year-old, waiting for what he had to say.

"Look, Amu. I-I'm..." Swallowing down all his pride he finished, "Sorry." Amu's eyes widened. Before she could respond, the light faded and they were back with ther friends.

"Chara-nari, Amulet Pure Fortune!"

"CHara-nari, Seven Seas Treasure!"

"Amu! Thank goodness you're okay!" Amu heard a voice before being embraced by a familiar face. As soon as Nanami backed away, she eyed Amu's transformation. "Wow, never that you'd dress up as a bride. Well, you will be en-"

Nanami wasn't able to finish her sentence for Amu had covered her mouth with her hand. Eita walked up to her and whistled, "Very nice, Amu."

"Indeed," Shun slightly smiled, for his real smiles were only for his Queen. He would've beamed at her transformation but with the Guardians and Royals, he knew he couldn't.

Amu blushed and smiled back at her soon-to-be fiancée. It seemed as though they were getting married at the moment. Amu with her dress and Shun with his suit-like uniform.

Looking over at the Guardians, they were admiring Ikuto when she realized that only she and Tadase were the ones who saw his transformation. It was the same with Amulet Fortune. No one had seen it.

The Guardians turned to face the Royals. It was even more intense than the introductions. Everything happening in one day was a lot to take in, after all. Rima and Utau glared at Amu's friends while the boys glared at Amu and Shun's hands, which were locked together.

"A-are you two... possibly... dating?" Tadase asked, who looked like he was about to cry. Amu smirked, "What of it?" The boys had their eyes wide open at her true 'Cool & Spicy' attitude and the afact that she was going out with the _other _King.

"Yup! _In fact _they're getting _engaged!_" Natsumi suddenly yelled. Amu glared at her and Tadase started bawling his eyes out. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at Shun while Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi sighed. Yaya started crying because she saw all the glares, Rima and Utau gasped slightly. Utau tried to comfort her brother but his eyes never stopped glaring at the raven haired boy. Shun kept a stoic face.

Amu stared at the Guardians with a calm face, "Yes Guardians. I am to be engaged with the King. Funny how you still don't know my position."

The Guardian's faces softened. They realize that they really did not know her position. Utau asked, "Aren't you the Joker?" Amu chuckled, "No, of course not, Joker Utau. Being the Joker was in the past, I've moved on from that position. Mashiro Rima, let's say I'm closer to yours or Nagihiko's past position." All their eyes widened in how Amu was speaking so seriously. Amu had already found out about his crossdressing secret. "You're the Queen?" Rima asked her ex-bestfriend, on the verge of tears. Amu smirked, "Well, well, well, the Seiyo Queen finally learns what real tears are." The Guardians surrounded Rima's small form when Amu made the remark.

"Amu-chi! That's no way to treat your friends! How could you?!" Yaya cried.

"Amu-chan, why?" Nagihiko asked the pinkette as he hugged Rima, who was curled up into a ball.

Amu frowned, "Hmm, what happened when Ran, Su, and Dia shattered again? Oh, yeah, you _yelled_ at me and _abandoned_ me to comfort _myself!_ Is it so bad that I am just stating a fact? And _friends?_ Well, you've been _great_ friends so far. If I remember Miki's story, _my_ charas _protected_ yours so that _they_ could get to _you!_ I guess that the Heroine's never fare the best." She undid her transformation. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Taiyoko, Tsukiko, Aqua, Sakura, and Aurora popped out. "But it's okay now, I have nine charas. Nine would-be selves. I have enough dreams. One of them was caring for you people. But this is what _you've_ done. Thank you, I like this so much better than being with _you_ _**bastards.**_"The Royals and Guardians looked at her nine charas. **_Nine?_**

The Guardians were trembling, reminiscing on that day. The Royals followed Amu off the bridge and towards their new house. When they turned on a corner, Amu collasped into Shun's arms. He carried the unconcious pinkette home and set her on her bed. She was going through too much in one day. Especially with a large nine combined chara nari, she had to be exhausted. As he stood to exit her room, he felt a tug on his left hand. Looking down, Amu's tired eyes struggled to stay awake.

"Shun?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me like they did..." Shun smiled and nodded, leaning against on the wall next to her pink canopy bed, her head on his lap.

"Never shall I abandon you, my Queen. Never," He whispered, moving a stray hair away from her face.

They fell asleep like that. The Queen being hugged by her King.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Amu woke up and saw that Shun had gotten up first, as always, and predicted that he was downstairs. Walking into the bathroom, she shut the door and removed her uniform, which she wore to sleep by accident, and put on a simple, pink dress. It ended mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. Putting on a light gray cardigan that went just past her flowing skirt, she walked out with fuzzy pink slippers. She stared at the nine colorful eggs in a large, straw basket. One with hearts, another with spades, clovers, diamonds, crescent moons, suns, and now 3 more. Aqua's eggs had the same plaid design as Miki's but with a lighter shade of blue. On the black stripe were blue teardrops. Sakura's was light pink with sakura flowers. Aurora's was white and a very bright yellow plaid design. Instead of a black line, it was just a plain yellow line. Amu smiled, knowing what the plain stripe meant. Aurora, Dia, and Sakura were awake and smiled back at their bearer.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, where was attacked with hugs.

"Amu!" Nanami and Natsumi hugged her tightly, as if she was going to run away. Natsumi wore a brown T-shirt and white skinny jeans with her hair in a ponytail while Nanami wore a pink blouse and red mini skirt with her hair loosely braided. "We thought something bad happened!" Amu giggled and shook her head, "Sorry, I guess I was just a bit tired." They grinned at her and pulled her towards the dining room. She sat herself next to Shun, who pecked her lightly on her right cheek. Amu smiled at her soon-to-be fiancee.

"EH?! PDA, PDA! PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" Natsumi yelled. Amu pouted, "Oh shut up, you've got Shuji to do that for you!"

Natsumi blushed as Shuji pulled her into a back hug. "Jealous at the King and Queen, are we?" He rested his chin on her shoulder. She giggled while punching him playfully, "Oh, stop it you!"

In the kitchen were 2 other couples. Eita and Nanami were making pancakes while Hikari and Nariaki were frying eggs. They laughed at each other's jokes and helped each other when their food didn't turn out so great. Eichi, Eita's chara, was talking with Megumi, Nanami's chara. Eichi was born from Eita's dream to get out and have fun. To go to foreign places outside of Japan. Megumi was born from Nanami's dream to play sports better, but still girly. Ichigo, Hikari's chara, was playing a hand game with Itsuki, Nariaki's chara. Ichigo represented Hikari's dream to be more carefree and less serious. Itsuki represented Nariaki's dream to be calmer when it came to handling situations instead of getting angry.

They soon brought out the food and set it on the table with orange juice, plates, and cups. They ate their breakfast happily, knowing that they had lots of time to get to school. Amu's other chara's eventually woke up and complained that there wasn't any food left, when there was still about 6 large pancakes untouched. Amu giggled when she heard her returned and new charas.

* * *

**School**

Getting out of the limo, the couples held hands and walked out of the car. They wore their St. Marie's uniforms and walked past the gates. The girls squealed at the handsome boys and the boys stared at the beautiful girls.

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori Amu?"

"Oh my gosh! Those are the transfer students!"

"They're hot!"

"Look! It's Hinamori Amu!"

"Kyaaa! Cool & Spicy!"

Amu sweatdropped. _This school has not changed in 2 years_. They calmly walked through the crowd and at the end was the Guardians.

"Look, it's the Guardians and Royals!"

"Oh my gosh! It's like a movie! The Guardians and Royals! Kyaa!"

"Wasn't Hinamori Amu the Joker?"

"Yeah! She transferred and Hoshina Utau replaced her!"

"I bet they're all friends!"

Hearing this, Amu reached out a hand and smiled warmly at them. "Hello, Guardians. Nice to see you again. I see Kairi and Kukai are once again part of you again and you have gained 2 more members." Ikuto shook her hand and stared intensely at her, "Yes, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this is my sister, Utau." Amu stared at him with the same stare, which shocked him, once again, "Nice to meet you." She pulled him closer and whispered a sentence only audible to him.

_"Remember, I got you Guardians out of your hell. I've been in mine for the first 12 years of my life, finally being at least parttially taken out, but placed back in. I'm out again, no thanks to you. You do not deserve me or the Embryo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

* * *

**DONE! It's kind of short but I think it's okay...**

**Hope ya liked that!**

**DON'T KILL ME AMUTO, TADAMU, NAGIMU, KUKAMU, AND KAIMU FANS!**

**R&R :)**


	5. Remember Her

**Oh. My. GOSH! I love you all! The reviews, follows, and favorites! YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! And I apologize for that note; I hate doing those. Also, to guest amulet black: I'm not done with the story! However, if it does end, I probably will make a sequel. Also, DON'T WORRY! Everything is rated T. And that's only because of the language. No sexual content -shivers-. I will never write about _that._ Neither do I read lemon or rated M. Kisses will probably be the farthest I'm going but I haven't even had my first kiss yet so I have no idea. And Ikuto knows that she's the Embryo, it's in the last chapter. To guest Camille: Oh my gosh! That was the name I had for my other OC and Amu! But then I changed it cause it sounded weird. But since Shun is a one syllable name, I'll use that. WOOO! GO SHAMU! **

**Thanks to:**

_mandm1984, xXxDark Diamond xXx, cloudpuppy0, MusicalnoteX, Hatsune Cherry, Camille, animefanticforever28, YuMikaRin, YorumiTsukiyomi, Guest, StarlightFire10, Advice-Guest, Guest, JackiieChan, DawnRose12, Lani0108, xxxloveydoveyxxx, Heart-Shaped Quill, Aida02, amulet black _

**for reviewing!**

**Yeah, enough said! On with the story!**

* * *

Amu walked away with a confident smirk and the Royals following her. Ikuto stood still, but only for a second before regaining his composure. He signaled for the Guardians to follow him to the Royal Garden.

* * *

**With Amu **

"So, what did you tell him, exactly?" Nanami asked her best friend as she sat herself in Shun's seat. Shun stood behind Amu, as if protecting her.

Before Amu could answer, Tsukiko interjected, "Amu-sama only said what they deserved."

"Of course, Tsukiko," Nanami sighed and stood up to walk to her seat. Tsukiko always gave general answers to the Royals instead of specific. She supposed it was to protect her bearer from any more emotional harm. Nanami understood that, she was Amu's best friend afterall.

Shun sat in his seat and stared at the beautiful heroine. "Amu," he called in a cold, yet, to Amu, loving voice. How contradicting it was to everyone else around her. Amu turned away from the window and smiled at the handsome teen, "Yes?"

"You know that they will try hard to take you back, yes?"

Amu nodded, "I understand. However, I also know that they will want me on their side, not because of the 'memories' we have shared, but rather, the Embryo and my other eight charas."

"Be careful, and choose your words wisely. Especially around Tsukiyomi Ikuto; he will want you back."

Amu's eyes turned cold and hard at the names, "Of course. They will not be receiving any kind offers from me anytime soon. No need to worry, my King."

Shun smiled slightly and nodded before turning around and changing his loving gaze to a stoic one. Amu let out a small sigh and thought back to when Tsukiko and Taiyoko were born, for some reason.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

After 3 days of Royal Meetings, Amu found herself becoming like she was with the Guardians. Her thoughts would always go back to how they treated her on the last day. She would groan and brush the thought away constantly. Except,when the time came for Amu to choose her extra electives, she couldn't stop thinking about her charas. Royals must have at least 1 extra elective class, since they were like the counselors of the school, they needed to get to know each program better. Amu was already taking fine art, courtesy of Miki. Now, she had the choice of dance, instrumental music, vocal music, or theater. She had a week to make her decision. She was sitting on her bed when she turned to Miki.

"Miki, what should I do?"

Miki shrugged, "If it were me, I would choose instrumental music. But, then again, if it were Dia, she'd choose vocal and Ran would choose dance. Su would just say 'It's your choice, Amu-chan!' Since none of the choices are for a housewife character."

"Ugh, I don't know what to do!"

The next morning, Amu woke up... with 2 eggs on her bed. Amu blinked a few times before sighing. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, neh, Miki?" Miki nodded and stared at the 2 eggs. One had a black, gray, and silver plaid design with crescent moons on the black stripe that was running through the middle. The other had bright colors that contrasted to the dark one. It had a neon yellow, bright orange, and white plaid under the black stripe that had sun shapes on it.

* * *

The had hatched on that day at school. Amu choice vocal and theater for Tsukiko and Taiyoko. She realized why her mind went back to that time. All that, the friendship and memories, was an act. They had only used her for her multiple charas to find the Embryo. Now that she had 9, Ikuto would surely tell the Guardians of his discovery. She was sure he heard about the Embryo being with and is her. She felt glum that they would use her for such a thing. As if Aurora had felt what her bearer was feeling, she flew up to Amu and quietly whispered, "Those words were wise."

* * *

**With the Guardians**

"Amu said that?!" Utau exclaimed with a mix of emotions as her older brother finished the last sentence Amu had whispered to him. Her eyes shown with anger, but also with shock, guilt, and sadness. Iru and Eru were depressed. Eru was sobbing and saying things like 'There must be justice in this broken friendship!' while Iru sat on Utau's shulder with a frown on her face. She with the Guardians at that time, she was getting ready for a concert, but she felt extremely guilty for taking her place as the Joker after she left. "Oh my gosh, you **IDIOTS!**" She yelled before slumping back in her chair. _How could Ikuto do that? I mean, I was really upset when he told me and why the hell did I even replace her? _

Ikuto was still surprised that Amu, _his Strawberry_, had said something like that to him but he couldn't blame her. After being told a remark that cruel from him, she had to be upset. He remembered that time when Kiddy King had come to her house to confess his love for her and Ikuto had appeared out of nowhere. As Ikuto leaned against the chair, he realized how good Amu had been to him. And Yoru. Yoru had taken a liking of Amu because of the way she treat him; even though he was the 'enemy'. _Why are you realizing that now, idiot?_

Tadase wanted to hit himself. He thought back to the words he had said to her 2 years ago. It was definately not her fault for the damge of her eggs. It wasn't like she wanted it to happen. Kiseki, the self-centered and stubborn king, had also admitted that her four Guardian Characters protected the rest of them. If they weren't there, Kiseki would be... gone. But what would Amu do if they had all shattered while hers lasted? _She would've helped us get our dreams back. Why did you say that to her?_

Yaya was sobbing loudly. She wailed, threw a tantrum, and was hugging Pepe. She couldn't even _think_ of losing Pepe. Her sweet and cute baby character. Yaya remembered the words she said that day. She shocked herself as she thought about how mean her words were. "Amu-chi... AMU-CHI WAAAAH!" Yaya sobbed. _Why would you change yourself for such a bad reason?_

Rima's cheeks sparkled with tears - real ones- as she curled up into a ball. The one person that understood her. The one person that didn't give up on her when she gave the cold shoulder. The one person who laughed at her jokes with her when her own family didn't. The one person who she trusted... And she just threw away. Left her when she needed her comfort. It was always Rima who relied on Amu, not the opposite. So the one time Amu actually needed support, Rima pushed her away. _She knew who you were beyond the mask. Why would you just throw her away like that?_

Nagihiko and Kukai sat down with a sigh. They really did try to help her that day. Afterall, they were her best guy friend. However, they realized they weren't... convincing enough. They should have grabbed her by the shoulders and told her that _they_ were there for her. Kukai ran his right hand into his copper hair while Nagihiko let out another sigh. _Why didn't you just stop her?_

Kairi was like Utau. He wasn't in Seiyo at the time but when they told him that Amu was gone... He was furious. Musashi shook his head disapprovingly at the Guardians. Although Kairi was not the type of person to raise his voice, he almost, _just almost, _let out a scream. Having your childhood crush being taken away from you because of your friends was not a good thing. _Why didn't you come earlier?_

_Why? Why? Why? _Was all that was going through their heads. There were millions of other options that they could've taken but they realized they made a mistake, minus Utau and Kairi.

_Riiiiiing_

The 8 teens sighed as they stood to walk out of the Royal Garden. They silently walked towards the school building and to class. Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase saw Amu looking out the window while Ran and Aqua were playing a game, Miki was drawing something, Su, Sakura, and Tsukiko were drinking tea, Dia and Taiyoko were singing, and Aurora was on Amu's right shoulder.

Sitting in their seats, they waited for Nikaido-sensei to walk through the doors. Which wasn't very long. He came in, carrying 6 books stacked on top of each other and then fumbled to find his way to the desk. He fell in the process, causing an uproar of laughters from the class. He quickly collected his books, laughed, and started the math lesson.

* * *

**Time Skip, After School **

The Guardians and Ikuto were once again at the Royal Garden, when their charas felt a depressing wave hit them.

"X-eggs!" They shouted to their bearers. They rushed out of the garden and over to where their charas directed them. There were 15 eggs chanting as they skipped around in the air. The Guardians were about to transform when they heard a familiar voice.

"My heart, unlock! Chara Nari: Amulet Sakura!"

Amu wore a pink kimono with sakura flower designs at the ends. It ended mid-thigh with layers of pink and purple ruffles. Around her waist was a hot pink bow and on her back was a larger purple bow. The back trailed off to the floor with layers. The sleeves were long and ended over her wrists but the rest trailed off behind her. Most of her legs were covered by the white, knee high socks and on her feet were thick sandals. The sides of Amu's hair was tied behind her head with a bouquet of sakura flowers.

"Eh... Hey, Sakura, anything that can help me?"

"Of course, Amu-sama," Sakura said from inside of her. Out of nowhere came out 2 fans in her hands. She used them to cover her mouth, closed her eyes, and concentrated. She suddenly opened them and threw the 2 fans in opposite directions.

"Sakura Dance!" The fans circled around the 15 eggs rapidly. The fans returned to her in quick speed but she caught them with grace. The X-eggs looked around, confused to what had happened.

"Got 'cha. Negative heart, lock on! Open Heart!" Pastel pink hearts erupted out from the Humpty Lock as the eggs slowly purified. Undoing the transformation with Sakura, she smiled at the lady-like chara before turning to the Guardians.

"Liked my show?"

"Hmph," Utau turned away from Amu stubbornly, even though she was fascinated at how quickly she purified 15 eggs in such fast manner.

"Where are your other charas?" Tadase asked, ultra-politely.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Too pissed to see you, duh. I have Aurora and Aqua though."

"But Amu-chan, you have Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Then you have Aurora, Aqua, and Sakura. That only makes 7. I recall you said 9 charas yesterday." Nagihiko stated, curious to meet her 5 new charas.

Amu smirked, "You were always smart Nagihiko. If you must know, they are Tsukiko and Taiyoko. You have already seen my transformations with them as Amulet Solar and Lunar."

"But Solar-chi told Yaya that Amu-chi is her sister!"

"And you _believed that?_ I pity you for your lack of intelligence, Guardians. I really do. Besides Kairi and Utau. Can't exactly blame them for anything."

"Amu-ch-" They all heard many small voices call. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Tsukiko, and Taiyoko floated over excitedly to their bearer... until they saw the Guardians. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Taiyoko frowned, Tsukiko smirked mischievously, Sakura was sipping her tea on Amu's left shoulder while muttering things like 'how uncourteous they are', Aqua was on Amu's head, a bit amused, and Aurora was standing on Amu's right shoulder with a stoic face.

"Let's go," Amu called before she walked off with her charas. Ran, Su, and Dia were hesitant. Dia flew over to Utau, because she knew her better than the rest.

"Utau-chan," The singer raised her head at the radiant chara with a questioning look. "Amu's radiance is as bright as it will ever be. She shines when she's with her new friends. But didn't you hear what she said? She has _nothing_ against_ you_, Utau-chan. You were there for her, even if you don't know it. Now that she's surrounded by new people, and new charas, she wants to start over. Help her, Utau-chan. She won't ignore _you. _But Amu's a fragile girl. If you let her drop, she'll crack. So don't lose her trust. Please."

Dia floated away, towards her bearer. Utau at first looked shocked but that was replaced with a small smile. _I'm going to do whatever it take to make her happy._

* * *

**And this is when Utau becomes an important character! However, she still is the sister of Ikuto which makes things... complicated. I always liked Utau. She's stubborn but she cares about everyone she loves. The only thing I dislike? KUTAU! UGH! I AM A FREAKIN' CRAZY KUKAMU FANGIRL! WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Okay, I'm not drunk. I'm fourteen, guys, c'mon, I'm not that crazy. Anyways, by next week, I'm going to have one crazy heck of a schedule. Well, first it's memorial day weekend, but my integrated algebra teacher's like 'No, you need ore work' so she's giving us an 8, double sided packet. Then I have the stupid regents for earth science and math. THEN I have graduation rehearsals AND my friends are betting me on a card game that I MUST go to the Senior Dance. WAAAAAAAAAH I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL ANYMORE!**

**Read & Review my peeps and I'll see you in the next chapter~~**


	6. Heart Beat

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Up to over 30! Whoop, whoop! And why is everyone saying that I'm deleting this story? Is it because of my note? Cause that was for a NEW story, not to delete this one. It was just to 'promote' it. Smiles~~**

**Also, I realized how confusing the ending was. See, Utau's not going to try and take Amu back, but help her find happiness. Cause that's what Amu did for her. So basically, Utau needs to keep Amu's radiance up. And again, the designs of the clothes are MINE. Kyoto will be where Amu moved to, since Shugo Chara apparently takes place in Tokyo. Anyone else notice that Kyoto used to be the capital before Tokyo AND they have the same letters?**

**I don't own any of the songs or characters besides my own. And a bit of Amuto and Kuktau (...) here!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Saturday. The one day Amu can relax and _not_ act like some royal queen. Funny, because that was what she was. It was a rather a warm, February day. It was close to the beginning of March, which meant they would be leaving in early June.

She was wearing a light pink dress that ended mid-thigh with white leggings that reached her knees. The dress was a spaghetti strap. It had a white lace at the hem and a thin, black belt around the waist. Parts of her long, pink hair were braided to the back of her head with a long, white ribbon that trailed down her back with her hair. Pink flats with pink bows were in the shelves at the front door.

Was she dressed up for a certain occasion? No. Sadly, everyone was busy and she was extremely bored. Nanami and Eita were on a date to tour the city. Nariaki, Hikari, Shuji, and Natsumi were on a double date - at the aquarium. Shun had gone back to Kyoto for a meeting with his parents. His parents were busy people. His father was a director and his mom was an actress. They had apparently met when in a movie audition that his father held for a new movie. They were quite kind and were elated that Amu would be their daughter-in-law. Their fathers shared the same possessive attitude. Shun had a younger sister, by 5 years.

Setting herself on top of her pink canopy bed, she looked up at the ceiling with a tired expression. Turning over, she saw her playful charas. Ran, Miki, and Aqua were playing jump rope, Taiyoko and Dia were talking about radiance or something, Tsukiko was looking at the gothic doll clothes, Sakura was sewing some sort of kimono, and Aurora was drinking tea at the edge of Amu's coffee table.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, and Amu groaned, too lazy to get up to her feet. Sakura scolded her that groaning was not ladylike and so she got up from her bed and answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?" She answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Amu?" A familiar voice rang threw from the other line.

"Uh... Utau?" She guessed.

"Yup!" She replied in an unusual, upbeat attitude.

"What do you want?

"Wanna hang out? It's been 2 years since we've talked."

"Are_ they_ going to be there?"

"Whoever do you mean, Amu-chaaaaaan?" Utau asked, innocently.

"You know who they are, Utaaaaaau. And is _he_ going to be there? Don't think you can trick me. I know he isn't an official Guardian and is just freeloading off of them."

_Damn, when did she get smart? _"No, Amu, they're not going to be there."

"Okay, cool. Want me to pick you up or what?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Kay, bye."

Amu hung up before Utau could say 'bye'. That was a short conversation, and one where they _didn't_ argue. Amu shrugged, and knowing Utau, they'd probably go to the mall. So she changed into a white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. She had on a metallic blue tunic that crossed over each other on the bottom with a loose, white belt on her hips. She left her hair as it was, too lazy to put it up. Taking her dark blue flats with puffy flowers, she grabbed her light blue purse and called for her nine charas. Picking up her phone once more, she called the chauffer.

* * *

In 5 minutes, they were in front of Utau's mansion. Redialing her number, Amu sat in the velvet seat impatiently.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other line.

"Hey, outside your house. Black limo."

_Click. _

Hanging up, Amu started fiddling with her silver ring. It was a couple ring from Shun that had his name inside. Outside the ring was a small, diamond heart. Shun's had Amu's name on it, with small diamonds around it. Their engagement ceremony was to be held in May, in Tokyo. Yes, Amu was fully aware that she was 15 and getting engaged, and Shun was 16. His birthday was in January, so it had already passed. They had much to prepare for that day. The Royal girls squealed in delight when they heard this 2 months ago. The boys nodded in agreement, saying that they had _finally_ found a queen.

Amu sighed happily. She had Shun, her charas, the Royals, and her family. She was quite elated with her life.

The thought was interuppted by an opening door.

She saw her chauffer opening the door for Utau. She had on a purple camisole with butterflies coming from the bottom. Over the camisole was a white, short sleeved shrug that puffed up a bit at her shoulders. She had black short shorts with fishnet stockings and black combat boots. Her hair was in their usual form with the exception of the purple bows keeping her hair up. A black shoulder bag crossed her body.

Amu smiled at the singer with a small, "Hi."

"Hey, Amu," Utau greeted, pulling her 'best friend' in for a hug. "Look, Amu, I'm really sorry for the Guardians and my brother. If you don't want to forgive them, you don't have to but let's just stay as friends."

Amu's smile grew wider and said, "Agreed."

"You really like giving one word answers, don't you."

"Not really."'

"Okay, now 2 word answers."

Sticking her tounge out at Utau she giggled softly. When Amu put her hand over her mouth, Utau noticied the ring.

"Oh, Amu, is that an engagement ring?" She asked curiously. She recalled that one of the Royals had said that Amu was the soon-to-be fiancee of the king but didn't hear anything about her being already engaged. Amu shook her head in response, "No, it's my couple ring with Shun." Utau widened her eyes, "That's quite expensive, for a couple ring that is." Amu shrugged, "His family is wealthy. Not to mention we are too, my father and mother had promotions in their jobs and them had another one when we moved."

"So... do you like the guy?"

Amu had a wide grinned plastered on her hair, "Yes, I love him."

_But what will my brother and Tadase do?_

"Your brother and your King will move on, Joker. Just like when I moved away. They didn't bother looking for me and apologizing; not that i would have forgiven them anyways although the matters would be less intense."

Utau raised her eyebrows at the matureness of her reply, "They were actually quite ma-"

"At themselves or at me?" Amu interuppted.

"I-I don't know. Mad that you moved away but I guess they don't blame you for anything. So probably mad at themselves," She sighed. They had been beating themselves up about that for the longest time.

"I see. So how are you and Kukai?"

Utau widened her eyes, "E-eh? What do you mean, Amu?"

"Don't kid with me, Utau. I've seen the way you peek glances at him. He does the same to you if you wanted to know."

"N-no," She replied stubbornly. Now, this was unlike Utau. She would usually be stubbornly straight forward with Amu but after being separated from her one true friend for 2 years, she saw that Amu had changed. She was smarter, for sure, but something about her frightened her.

As for Amu, she knew what Utau felt. The way Shun spoke, reacted, everything had influenced Amu. Not that it was bad, but she had seen the way the Royas reacted to Shun. They weren't scared of him, but, rather, very loyal.

Amu rolled her eyes and looked out the window to see that they arrived at the the car halted, the chauffer opened the door and gestered for the 2 teens to step out. They thanked him and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

After 3 hours of shopping, Amu had 2 small bags and 4 large ones in her hands. Utau, however had 7 large bags. It was 2 o' clock. They walked over to the limo and placed their bags inside - then went back into the mall, claiming that they weren't done. After a quick smoothie break, the resumed to conquering the 2nd floor of the mall. Upon going throughtout the mall, they arrived in the instrumental store, where Miki's eyes had hearts and stars in them. Amu walked over to the violin section, eyeing each of the violins closely before choosing one to test. Resting her chin on the violin, she began playing 'River Flow in You' by Yiruma, to which Utau widened her eyes.

_She may be better than my brother,_ Utau thought to herself. She looked over if Amu had chara changed but couldn't spot a spade clip anywhere. Miki was nodding her head in approval, next to Amu. As Amu held the last note, Utau heard clapping behind her.

"I-Ikuto? Kukai?"

"Yo!" Kukai greeted with a wink and thumbs up.

"Hey," Ikuto said, still staring at Amu. He had his violin in his case, all fixed.

Ikuto was wearing a plain white tee and a gray cardigan with black jeans while Kukai wore a plain gray shirt and a jean top with blue jeans.

The pinkette placed the violin down and turned to one of the workers at the store. The employee nodded and took out a piece of paper. Amu's face scrunched in thought before relaxing and smiled while pointing to one of the choices. The worker nodded, took the violin and bow and went to the back of the store.

"All done, Utau," She said, turning to the singer. "And hello to you too, Tsukiyomi, Souma."

"What did you do, Amu?"

"I left most of my instruments at home and I got a call that my sister dropped my violin a few days ago so I figured that since we were here anyways, I could get a new one."

"Since when did you play the violin?"

Amu shrugged, "Before I became a Royal, I only had Miki so I kind of taught myself. I don't only play the violin though."

"What else?"

"Pardon my boasting but I play the cello, piano, clarinet, flute, , drums, harp, accordian, acoustic, electric, and bass guitar. If you want to know how many languages I speak, I can tell you."

"Woah, that's a lot of talent, Hinamori!" Kukai gave her a thumbs up and his signature grin.

She shrugged again, "Eh, that's what you do when you're bored and people are constantly asking you to join something. Like how I baked cookies with Nagihiko, or rather, Nadeshiko. Well, they're the same person so I'm not sure how you say that."

The employee walked out from the back and handed the violin to Amu. "Here you are, miss." Amu nodded and said a quick thank you before croaching down and opening the silver case. Inside the case was the same violin as before and the bow. It was strawberry brown and on it said 'Chocolate'. She smiled, close the case and slung the strap on to her shoulder. She skipped her way to the counter, and payed for the violin with her card.

Ikuto, who remained silent the whole time, stared at the multi talented girl. How she changed from the naive, cute girl to a serious yet gorgeous teen. He, for some reason, wanted to do a duet with her. As of she read his mind, she turned around and cocked her head to the side, "Duet?"

"Hm?" He replied, snapping out of his daze.

"Let's do a duet," She repled, pointing to the fountain. He simply nodded, and walked infront of the fountain with her. Taking out their violins, she turned to him and said, "You start. Any song."

He blinked his eyes in wonder but shrugged it off and played 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. He started with the melody while she caught up fast with the harmony. Utau walked to the front and started singing. Kukai was recording everything on his iPhone. Soon after, there was a crowd of people, recording them, cheering for them, some even payed them. In the end, they bowed.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Kukai cheered. Amu rolled her eyes and started to pack her violin and bow as Ikuto did the same. Kukai pulled Amu to the side.

"Hey, Hinamori, can I ask you for a favor?" He whispered.

"You want some 'alone time' with Utau so you want us to split up and meet each other at the fountain later?" She asked bluntly, checking her nails.

"Uh... Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's quite obvious. Do what you want, Souma."

"Alright, thanks!" He ran over to Utau and pulled her arm into a run. Utau looked back and yelled, "AMU!"

Amu shrugged and closed the case and walked away, before looking back at Ikuto. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"And here your sister was telling me how much you've been missing me and wanting to talk to me. If that's not the case, I'll go alone," She said, turning back.

"Wait, Amu!" He yelled, walking beside her.

* * *

After an hour more of shopping and talking, well, more like Ikuto talking and Amu giving one word answers, they went to the elevators to meet Utau and Kukai.

"Amu, why were you and Utau hanging out today?" Ikuto asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I have nothing against your sister. She's done nothing wrong."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Amu. I really shouldn't have s-"

"Yes, you shouldn't have. However, I honestly do not mind considering that it was because of that event that I was able to meet the Royals and my other 5 charas."

In one swift movement, he took her chin into his fingers and pulled her into a kiss. She widened her eyes in surprise and dropped the pink shopping bag she held. Amu didn't respond. What was she supposed to do? Sure, this wasn't her first kiss - that was with Shun- but the teen she fell in love with 2 years ago was _kissing _her after he pushed her away. As the doors to the elevator opened, she quickly pulled away and took her bag. Rushing out the door, she didn't bother looking back at him. She sat patiently in front of the fountain, waiting for Kukai and Utau. They soon came over, hand in hand but quickly let go and looked away from each other.

* * *

Amu and Utau were in Amu's limo when Utau let out a loud shriek of pure delight.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! H-he, oh my gosh, he kissed me!"

Amu gave Utau a faint smile, "Congrats, Utau."

She realized there was something wrong with the pinkette. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Amu replied with a shake of her head. Utau didn't fall for it but kept quiet.

In 15 minutes, they were at Utau's mansion and she waved to the heroine. "I'll see you at school, Amu! It was great hanging out with you again!" Amu smiled and waved back, going back home.

* * *

Utau waited impatiently for her brother to get home as she sat on the living room couch. When she heard the door open she rushed over to see her blue haired brother.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Huh?" He replied with a bored yet confused tone.

"Don't 'huh' me! What happened to Amu!"

"Nothing, shut up."

"Well, it's obviously not nothing!" She yelled back at him.

"If you want to know so badly, I kissed her." He answered, walking away from his sister and up to his room.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Was the reply he heard when he slammed the door closed. Jumping on to his bed, he felt like pulling his hair out. Why did he do that? Now there relationship would get even more complicated than ever.

* * *

Amu changed back into her original oufit and sat on her bed. _What was that...? He can't possibly still like me, could he? _She thought to herself. She looked at the violin case next to her. "He couldn't... could he?" She asked no one in particular staring at the violin.

What she didn't realize was that her heart _wasn't beating for him._

* * *

**DONE! Sorry to the Amuto fans at the end...**

**Don't kill me... Please... Please... PLEASE!**

**I'm going to put a lot more Amuto in know that that line is there. I'm really sorry but this _is fanfiction._**

**I'm sorry but I honestly cannot do romance scenes. Bleh.**

**Looks like Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, and Utau are going to see a lot of each other. Tee hee~~**

**If you're an Amu x Shun fan, I think There's going to be a bit of engagement ceremony planning in the next chapter. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Chocolate is my guitar's name ^^**

**Anyways, I think I'll make a new story. Here are the summaries:**

**Protector: Amu Hinamori, a sweet, 14 year old girl who has been abused by her parents since she was 7. When her parents are finally caught, a family friend decides to take her in. The Fujisaki's. There, Nagihiko meets the pinkette and helps her start a new life.**

**Shugo Chara, Change!: Tsukiyomi Ikuto has moved to Tokyo because of his parents and younger sister. The Guardians try to get him to join them but when he meets there enemy, what will he do? What's the story behind the pink haired girls golden eyes?**

**Read and Review! Maybe I'll put up a poll~~**

**Ja ne~**


	7. Flashbacks, Fluffiness, and Confusion

**So, hi. I got a review or 2 saying that I've been 'ripping off' characters from other stories. I apologize if anyone thinks this way but all characters and personalities are my ideas, besides the originals, which belong to Peach Pit. There are many stories with the same plot as mine, where the main charcter gets hurt emotionally and must find his/her way for revenge. However, due to this, I made my characters a certain way to fit the original charcters and the new plot. Again, I apologize if anyone thought that I have been 'ripping-off' from other stories, but I certainly have not. It was a coincidence and of course, many characters in Fanfiction will be similar. Just like a way of doing something; they may be similar but not exactly the same.**

**I also apologize for the last chapter. I understand that there was barely any Amuto and the last line probably pissed most of you off but I never promised that this would be an Amuto story. Now, that doesn't mean this will be a Shamu either. I won't promise anything. However, I hope you continue to follow this story.**

**If you will be making accusations of my story, than just don't read. I would like for you to read, but if my story is just going to make you mad, than don't. I am in no mood to make any arguments (sick with a cold).**

**Thank you.**

**Anyways, here are the characters and their charas:**

**King's Chair: Suzuki Shun. Can be very cold towards the other Royals. Sora.**

**Queen's Chair: Hinamori Amu. Waist long pink hair. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Tsukiko, Taiyoko, Aqua, Sakura, Aurora.**

**Prince's Chair: Sato Eita. Blue hair and navy blue eyes. Has a kind and gentle personality. Eichi.**

**Princess's Chair: Takahashi Nanami. Megumi.**

**Jack's Chair: Takahashi Nariaki. Blond hair and light brown eyes. Itsuki.**

**Ace's Chair: Ito Hikari. Light green hair and turquoise eyes. Ichigo.**

**Male Knight's Chair: Watanabe Shuji. Purple-black hair and eggplant colored eyes. Ryo.**

**Female Knight's Chair: Tanaka Natsumi. Shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Naomi.**

* * *

Amu woke up the next morning feeling annoyed and cranky. She still couldn't get over yesterday. She rolled over to the coffee table and checked the time on her digital clock. It read 8:27 AM. Picking herself up from her bed, she stomped into the pink bathroom that was connected to her room. She quickly washed her face and slapped her palms on to her rosy cheeks.

"I can't be like this today. It's Sunday! I have to meet his parents and get ready for the ceremony." She forced a smile on to herself and pumped her fist into the air, "Let's do this!"

Looking through her closets, she picked out a white blouse with puffy short sleeves. Also picking a strapless, black dress that ended mid-thigh with two layers of ruffles and fishnet stockings, she changed and also wrapped two, loose, sparkly belts around her waist and let them fall near her hips. On her head rested a black headband with a large, black bow with silver rhinestones.

"Hey! Good morning!" She yelled as she descended down the stairs.

A familiar figure glomped her she she reached the last step, "Amu! You look freaking gorgeous!" The large, brown eyes looked up at her in admiration.

Amu giggled, "Good morning, Natsumi. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get up."

Natsumi got off of Amu and helped her up. Brushing the skirt of her dress, she walked towards the table where breakfast was already set. Sitting next to Shun, as always, she bit into her coleslaw sandwich. After two hours and 30 minutes of eating, talking, giggling, joking, and right before Natsumi was about to kill Nanami for insulting her pet dog at home and Miki about to hit Naomi for insulting her drawing, Shun and Amu got up. Shun wore a white dress shirt and a black vest over it. Black jeans with black dress shoes were also part of his outfit. They both had their rings on, indicating that they belonged to each other. Amu got her black purse and phone and put on her black heel boots that went past her ankles but below her knees.

Walking out the door with their charas, Shun called for the chauffer. When they were sitting on the velvet seats, Amu hated the silence that filled the air.

"When are your parents meeting us?" She asked her boyfriend.

"At 12, I suppose."

"That's an hour away from now!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but mother will probably take you and Shiori shopping." Shiori was his 10 year old sister. Ami, who was 7 turning 8 in a few weeks, looked up to her just like she looked up to Amu. Shiori was elated when she found out about their relationship and called her 'onee-chan'.

"That's true," She replied. Shun's mother would always shop with Amu during 'get-togethers'. Since Shiori was too young to roam around by herself, Amu babysat for her as well. When she heard they were getting married?

* * *

**7 Months Ago - August**

Shun had proposed to her and Amu excitedly said yes. They weren't officially engaged because his family wanted an engagment ceremony, but Amu didn't mind. Today, she was babysitting Shiori. They were currently in a field of flowers and grass, with Shiori running around happily.

"Shiori, can I ask you something?" Amu asked cautiously.

She bobbed her head up and down, "What is it?"

"If Shun and I were to get married, would you be okay with it?"

Shiori's eyes grew wide with sparkles, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Are you?"

Amu giggled, "Yes, but not yet. Maybe in a few years, we're too young now."

Shiori attacked Amu with a tight hug, "Yay! Amu-onee-chan's going to be my sister!"

* * *

Amu silently giggled at the memory. "So Shiori's coming too?"

Shun nodded, "Yes, until then, we should find something to do."

"Hm, where would you like to go?"

"Would the ferris wheel be fine with you?"

Amu grinned, "Yes!" She loved ferris wheels. It was the place Shun had proposed to her after all.

* * *

**7 Months Ago - August**

Amu was at the amusement park with her friends for a summer vacation activity. They had decided to go on the ferris wheel in pairs. She didn't know, but the truth was, the Royals were just planning for her and Shun to be alone together.

They were in a pink capsule. They talked about how they were going to spend the rest their vacation and how they weren't that excited to go to school.

The topic of relationships came up.

"Amu," He called for her name in a strangely serious tone.

"Yes, Shun-kun?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Amu's face beamed bright red as she stuttered, "N-no, w-why do y-you ask?"

"Neither have I..."

Amu blinked, trying to understand where he was going with the conversation. All of the sudden, the capsule came to a stop and they were at the peak of the wheel. Amu looked at the city in bliss and excitement. "It's... Beautiful," She breathed. Shun smiled and turned to her, "Amu..." She turned to look at him but realized how close their faces were and looked down, "Sorry..." He took her chin and tilted his head sideways. Amu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When their lips touched the others, Shun took control. It was passionate yet sweet. When they finally pulled away, he took out a small box and asked, "Amu, will you marry me?"

* * *

Amu smiled brightly at the memory when the car came to a halt. Shun smiled - the smile he only sent to her - and got out of the car. Before she could step out, two strong arms held her from the inside of her knees and around her waist, picking her up bridal style. Looking up, she saw Shun with a charming smile, carrying her as if sending the message to everyone looking 'this girl is mine'.

Now, many would say this was very unlike Shun but this was who he truly was. He cared for his Queen but only showed it to her.

When they reached the ferris wheel, he placed her down on the seat and sat next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. His jet black hair tickled her neck and his electric blue eyes were covered by his eyelids. Their hands were intertwined and if someone were to take a picture of them, they would surely win the 'best couple award'.

Amu looked out at the gorgeous view of the city - one that she hadn't seen in a long time - when she felt a nudge on her hand. Turning back to Shun, he had a frown plastered in his face. "Pay more attention to me~" Amu giggled as he sat up straight. She hugged him by his neck and pulled him closer until their lips finally made contact with each other.

When the ride came to an end, they stepped out of the compartment, and checked the time to see that they had 45 minutes left before meeting with his family. Amu sighed in bliss of the memories she shared with him and his family.

* * *

**8 Months Ago - June**

Amu had been on her balcony all day, lazily sipping her cool lemonade while sitting on the metal black chair. Her new room had all pink walls and the balcony was much larger than her old one, and circular rather than rectangular. Her bed was a pink, circular canopy bed, ones like a princess in a fairy tale. She had a canvas, with her current work of art rested against the wooden frame, next to her desk where a row of neatly lined books stood perfectly on her shelf. Within those books were a few shoujo mangas and books for different languages; specifically French, English, Spanish, Korean, Chinese, Greek, Swedish, Italian, Polish, and Japanese. A piano leaned against one side of her room and on top were 3 frames. One contained her and her family. The other contained her and the Royals. The last was her and Shun, holding hands beneath Sakura trees. She still ha the same light blue closet but next to the closet were a row of instruments. An acoustic guitar, a bass, an electric, a violin case, a flute case, clarinet case, and a small harp, the only 2 instruments she played that were missing were drums and an accordion. On the other side of her closet was a white hanger filled with numerous dresses that she wore to previous dances or parties.

Her phone vibrated along with her ringtone and didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hey, Amu."

Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she answered, "Hi Shun, did you need anything?"

"Yes, the Royals and my family are taking a trip to my beach house. We were wondering if you would like to join us."

"Of course! When's the trip?"

"2 days from today. We'll pick you up at 10 AM. See you soon, Amu."

"Bye!" She replied to her boyfriend before hanging up.

* * *

That week was an excitement to her boring summer.

"We have arrived, Amu," Shun said, grabbing her hand. They left the car and Amu realized that they were in from of a very fancy, French restaurant. They still had half and hour before his family came to meet them.

"We still have plenty of time. What should we do?" Amu asked.

Silently, Shun pointed to the direction across the street. Following his finger, she saw all the Guardians and Ikuto. Utau was hand in hand with Kukai who was talking with Nagihiko, Ikuto had his hands behind his head, Yaya was clinging on to Rima, and Kairi was chatting with Tadase. Oblivious to them, Amu glared and followed Shun across the street, to where the park - and Guardians - were.

Utau and Ikuto spotted Amu almost immediately. "Hey Amu!" Utau yelled and waved. Before Amu could turn, she was glomped on to the floor by Yaya. "Amu-chi! You look SO FREAKING GORGEOUS! Are you two on a date?" Theboys froze and glared at Shun with the word 'date'. Amu laughed nervously, "Um, I guess?" She stood up and reached for Utau's free hand, "Here, Utau. Not sure if this is the safest time to give you this... considering that some men are staring down at my _boyfriend. _However, I shall." She placed a pink envelope in her hand and scurried away with Shun. "Bye!"

Utau opened the envelope that had her name in a fancy cursive and read it out loud. "Ahem, this is the invitation to celebrate the... WHAT?!" Everyone flinched and Kukai took the note and read it, causing his soul to come out from him mouth. She sighed and began to reread it, "This invitation is to celebrate the... _engagement _of Hinamori Amu and Suzuki Shun on the 17th of May, 2013. We cordially invite Hoshina Utau and friends to the ceremony. Please inform us of the number of guests."

Ikuto looked like he was ready to punch something, Kukai's soul hasn't returned, Tadase looked like he was going to cry, Nagihiko constantly rubbed the back of his head, and Kairi continued glaring at everyone. Yaya began wailing, Rima curled up into a ball, and Utau bit the bottom of her lips. Was this the right thing to do? She always thought it would be Amu and Ikuto; after she (sort of) stopped clinging on to him.

* * *

Amu was nervous as well. She was unsure of where her heart truly lied. It was always Tadase and Ikuto and then when she's sure, the guy pushed her away and added someone else to the story. She was confused, and she was only 15, which meant marriage would be 3 years from now. She sighed and when she looked up, Amu realized they were in front of the restaurant once again.

3 figures stepped out of the car. One had long, wavy black hair and emerald green eyes. She was slightly taller than Amu but her heels made Amu seem as if they were the same height. She wore a white blouse with light laces and a black skirt that ended right at her knees. Another figure, who was slightly taller than Shun who is taller than Amu by a head, had a full out suit on. He, too, had jet black hair but had piercing blue eyes. The smallest figure wore an adorable pink dress and pink flats. Her raven black hair was let loose with small flicks at the ends and her emerald green eyes sparkled when she saw Amu.

"Oh, hello Amu-chan!" The women greeted, embracing the rosette into a hug.

"Hello... mother."

* * *

**END!**

**I think you know who they are by their appearances. THERE WAS SO MUCH FLUFFINESS!**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I am very sick... I used up 2 boxes of tissues...**

**Anyways, I'm putting up crossovers as a part of the new poll for a new story. I will finish OMTTD and SA but they're in a hiatus for now.**

**Please vote :)**

**Read and Review-nya~**


	8. Note Possible Discontinuation

**Hello readers. Again, this is not a chapter and I sincerely apologise for this. However, please take the time to read this short letter.**

** Yes, St. Marie's Academy is from Yumeiro Patissiere but honestly, I have not implied anything about the school that was used in my story. What's more is that I have been getting accusations that I have similar characters from Leavespandasalone's 'Apollo Academy!'. By the way, I really love that story but I will say that I have not copied anything from it. I would not take another's idea for my own selfish reasons. If you think that I am using other's ideas and are accusing me of this profanity, that I will have no choice but to discontinue this story.**

**I am very proud of this story, so why would I copy off of others and put mine at risk? I wouldn't. Yes, the characters may or may not, judging by the way you think and read, be similar. However, without using any offensive manner, I was not even thinking of any other stories as I wrote the introductory chapters. I have been thinking about writing a story like this ****_before_**** I even ****_knew_**** this website. This happened when I introduced Shugo Chara to a friend and was discussing how there should be more roles in the story, thus having Princess, Prince, and the Knights. I understand where your argument comes in but the Princess, Prince, and Knights were purely out of my head and not other's stories. **

**If you are not capable of understanding my argument, I have said this in the recent chapter, just do not read. Do I like the choice? No. But if you are going to make false accusations, I advise you to ignore my updates and such. And if you are the author of ****_any _****story, not just Apollo Academy, who is accusing me of such, than I will tell you that I have not used any of your ideas. **

**Yes, I will honestly admit that I am taking this matter personally. I have never, ****_ever_**** plagiarised in my entire life and I plan on keeping it that way. I have never used the personalities or looks of another's story on purpose. There are coincidences in this world that seem to happen and another gets accused for it. That is my problem at the moment. How did I come up with this story, than? Simple. I brainstormed with the teenage mind I have with a friend who also watched Shugo Chara. All the ideas are mine, while I make a draft in my book and she revises it. Like author and editor. She, unfortunately, does not have a fanfiction account but if she did, I would surely ask her to post this letter on a story of hers. **

**Again, I am taking this seriously, personally, and emotionally as well. If you honestly think that I would just use another person's ideas without crediting them, you must think I am ****_that _****low. We all have our own beliefs, but this one is just offending to ****_me, _****the author. So what's the point of saying 'I like this story' if you're going to argue that there's something a tad bit similar to another story. Yes, I read fanfiction, but I don't read as much as I used to because I'm busy brainstorming new ideas and with the pile of extra school work. I am not boasting, but, rather, proving the point that I am a busy person and for me to go back and forth to be _accused _for ****_plagiarism_**** is unacceptable.**

**And so, to anyone who is accusing me of anything, do not reply to this. And I apologize to Leavepandasalone for mentioning their pen name in this message. I may have to put this as a discontinued or a hiatus story due to this profanity that people are accusing me of. I truly apologize to the readers but I don't want to 'add fuel to the fire' by making everyone die in the next chapter or something because I am effected by this. Please understand. I have no stories to write anymore because OMTTD and SA are currently on a hiatus for a writer's block. I was truly proud of this story because it has reached over 35 reviews and many favorites/follows but I can not do anything about one's opinion on the usage of another's story when it was never applied.**

**The poll for the next story is still up and so if anyone would like to vote for a new story, you may. However, if I am accused again, I will not take it lightly and may have to discontinue future work as well. Call me weak, but it is true that something like this wouldn't, and shouldn't, be something to brush off so easily. I am here to spread my ideas, not take them from others.**

**Thank you and once again, I am truly sorry,**

**GreenLavender.**


	9. Arrangements

**I am not giving up on this story! I won't get rude comments in the way of my writing! So here's the long awaited chapter 8! As for new readers... if I have any, I suggest you look back to the previous note. Also, this chapter might suck becase of my hiatus from this story -_-**

**Now lets break the hiatus and get typing! **

* * *

Amu returned the hug to Shun's mother and shook hands with his father. When she was going to greet Shiori, she noticied that the 10 year old was already clinging on to her leg. Amu giggled and bent down, "How have you been, Shiori-chan?"

Shiori's bright green eyes sparkled, "The best! 4th grade's so boring, though. I'm going to be just like Amu-nee-chan and be super smart and pretty!"

Amu laughed, "I'll look forward to that, Shiori-chan." _She wants to be like me...? I wouldn't..._

They followed his parents into the fancy restaurant. Shun held his elbow out and Amu hooked arms with him with a small giggle. His younger sister grinned mischievously behind them. This did not go unnoticed by the couple but they let it slide; they were used to her mischievous antics. The girl nudged her brother's waist harshly and whispered, "Kiss her!" The pinkette's face flushed when she heard this and looked down while Shun looked the other way in embarrassment. The black haired girl laughed out loud at their reactions.

When they reached the inside of the restaurant, they sat at a 6 people table, the couple on one side, and the rest of the King's family on the other. After ordering, a very happy conversation began.

"Oh, Amu-chan! We have to get your dress and pick a hair style and everything! I'm so excited for the 2 of you!" His mother exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Shiori brightened up as well when she heard her mother and whined, "I want to get engaged too!" The older acquantainces laughed at her innocence. "Maybe one day you'll find your Prince Charming too," Amu whispered to Shiori. The younger girl perked up and nodded vigorously. "I will!" Amu ruffled the emerald eyed girl lightly, careful not to ruin her hair.

They ate their expensive meal in content; in which Shun actually smiled in front of his parents. This was very rare, something that the family had not seen in a while. The pinkette was not at all awkward with her in-law family, like most people would be. They treated her fairly, which she was grateful for. The rich family enjoyed the heroine's company but was slightly surprised that Shun had found someone when he first introduced her as his girlfriend. None the less, they loved her and almost immediately approved after their first meeting.

As Shun predicted, Amu and Shiori were being dragged to the mall by his mother. Amu had no say in this, the well-known actress brought them into the car and drove off. The King and his father went to a cafe while the girls were on a serious shopping spree.

* * *

**With Shun **

He and his father sat at a small table in the front. It was a Victorian styled cafe; with a coffee scent matching its brown walls that were patterned with symmetrical designs, small, brown tables, and a bright chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

"Son, you know the responsibilities of having a fiancee, right?" His father asked the teen. Shun only replied with a small, "Hai."

"Take care of her, she's worth it. Amu's a good girl and you still have 2 years until the marriage. She must be special if you choice her for such an important decision."

"I didn't choose her, fate brought her to me." He stated, looking straight at his father. Somehow, those words felt so _right. _Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? Amu seemed like the only one he could trust and truly love. He wanted to protect her; especially from that cat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He always acted so cold towards the world but when this girl came into his life, he was brighter. Yes, he was still ignorant and such but he viewed the world differently. He didn't of it as the dull and cruel place he lived in, but rather as something to look forward to - especially with Amu.

Amu didn't mind his cold glares he shot at every single person, the boys drooling over her in particular, at school. She didn't mind when he wasn't the nicest to the Royals. She didn't mind when his emotions changed from others to her. She seemed to understand him so well; how could he not love her?

* * *

**With Amu **

The ladies were at their 8th boutique shop, scurrying about. Miki and Sakura were judging on the choices and she changed at least 50 times... in _one _shop. They were currently in a flower themed shop and Shiori and her mother were busy throwing dresses over Amu's stall door. Finally, after trying a countless number of fancy, white engagement dresses, she finally walked out with a gorgeous one.

In all her pink glory, Amu stepped out with a strapless white dress that ended at her mid-thighs with layers of ruffles. There were light blue flowers at the left side of her waist with a silky blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. She had gloves that reached her elbows and a pair of blue heels, which weren't too high. Behind her, the dress trailed off to the floor with a flurry of white fishnet fabric. The dress hugged her every curve and trust me, they were all in perfect places. From her knees down, her legs were bare, showing off her milky cream complexion. The blue of her dress matched Shun's shocking blue eyes.

Overall, she looked stunningly gorgeous.

She shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. Her sister and mother in law stared at her with their mouths wide open in awe.

"You look gorgeous, Amu-chan! Yes, yes, yes! Why didn't we come here earlier?!" The King's mother shouted. Shiori ran over to Amu and hugged her by her waist. "Can I have a dress to?" Amu laughed, "Only if you and Ami agree to be my flower girls for the actual wedding!"

Shiori frowned and pouted before saying, "But that's so far away!"

"Which means you'll be old enough to be the Maid of Honor!"

Green eyes sparkled, "REALLY?"

"Yes, really," She replied with a smile.

* * *

**2 Hours Later **

The girls reserved the dress and shoes along with saving a picture of Amu's hairstyle and the flowers. By the time they were done, the women were exhausted. Getting into the car, Amu snuggled up to Shun's arm and fell asleep almost instantly. His father was driving with his mother riding shotgun. Shiori was asleep next to Amu, using her palm as a pillow.

"Son, where do you plan on holding the engagement ceremony?" His father asked out of the blue.

"We already made arrangements, father." He replied without answering the question.

_Idiot parents, after what you've done, I shall never forgive you. I have Amu as my family, I don't need you anymore. Not that I ever did... _

The movie director sighed but continued the drive to the 3 story house in which all the Royals were. When the car came to a halt, Shun carried Amu, bridal style, and walked out of the car wordelssly, without even acknowledging his parents. When he rang the doorbell, Nanami opened the door... with the rest of the Royals partying in the living room.

Shun sighed at the scene and muttered, "I shall not ask of what has happened." Walking up the stairs with Amu still in his arms, the Royals all gulped with the same thought.

_I don't want to get punished by the King!_

* * *

**With Shun's Family **

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Shouta, his father, asked rhetorically to his wife, Shizuka, when the teens reached their home. His wife sighed in reply.

"I'm sure he hates us and I don't blame him..." She said with a frown before continuing, "I hope Amu can change him."

"She already has."

"Huh?"

"Shizuka, don't tell me you haven't noticied. I haven't seen the boy smile since he was 7! And there he was, today, actually _laughing _at lunch! Then, when he's separated from Amu-chan, he becomes cold again! He smiles because of _her! _Of course she changed him!"

"But that doesn't mean we still have a chance..."

Inside the car was dead silence.

_If you could go back in time, what would you do? Fix all the mistakes you made? Dare yourself to do something daring? If these parents were to do anything, they would hold their son's hand again and never let it go._

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to say that this is the worse chapter I have ever written. I have to reboost my writing skills again. UGH! This is what happens when you're on a stupid hiatus. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and a lot better.**

**Trivia: Why is Aurora's egg plain without any pattern? What does the plaid design mean? **

**I made my own reason for these questions. So, if you can answer one of the questions, you can choose my next story from the poll. Here are the choices:**

**The New World (Pokemon, Shugo Chara Crossover): Amu is reading a book with strange creatures. She wished to go to the place and turns out her wish comes true! What strange mouse creature sees Amu and decides to help her with the help of his trainer and his friends?**

**Corrupted: Dia never went to Utau and remained with Amu. When she hatches, Amu's mind and heart is corrupted turning her heart into an X as well. "Why didn't you ever tell me that crushing eggs was fun? I never knew!" The Guardians may have a greater threat than Easter as a whole.**

**Shugo Chara, Change!: Tsukiyomi Ikuto has moved to Tokyo because of his parents. The Guardians try to get him to join them but when he meets there enemy, what will he do? What's the story behind the pink haired girl's golden eyes?**

**Complex: Amu has an older brother?! What's more, he has a crazy sister complex for Amu! Her overprotective and very clingy brother is none other than the lead singer of a popular boyband! With the rest of the band also hitting on her, how will the Shugo Chara boys get Amu's heart back?**

**Don't steal my ideas, if you do, I WILL find out. Please give in your answers with the suggested story in the reviews! And while you're at it, READ AND REVIEW~!**

**So sorry for the terrible chapter T_T**


	10. Taking Charge

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I went Pennsylvania since last Monday and only came on Saturday. Here's chapter 9!**

**King's Chair: Suzuki Shun. Black hair and blue eyes. Sora.**

**Queen's Chair: Hinamori Amu. Waist long pink hair. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Tsukiko, Taiyoko, Aqua, Sakura, Aurora.**

**Prince's Chair: Sato Eita. Blue hair and navy blue eyes. Has a kind and gentle personality. Eichi.**

**Princess's Chair: Takahashi Nanami. Blond hair and light brown eyes Megumi.**

**Jack's Chair: Takahashi Nariaki. Blond hair and light brown eyes. Itsuki.**

**Ace's Chair: Ito Hikari. Light green hair and turquoise eyes. Ichigo.**

**Male Knight's Chair: Watanabe Shuji. Purple-black hair and eggplant colored eyes. Ryo.**

**Female Knight's Chair: Tanaka Natsumi. Shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Naomi.**

* * *

Nanami went into Amu's room and poked her pink cheeks, attempting to wake her up. Her attempts were proven futile when all Amu did was slap her hand away lightly. The Princess frowned and whispered into the pinkettes ear, "Amu-chan, if you don't wake up, Shun-kun will." The Queen immediately sat up and yelled, "I'm awake, I'm awake!" A giggling was heard from beside her and she glared at her best friend.

"NANAMI, GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU BURNED TO DEATH!" Amu yelled at the blonde.

Nanami giggled and made a heart shape with her hands, "Aishiteru Amu-chaaaaaan~!"

"Hmph," Was the only response Amu gave before getting ready to go down.

* * *

Amu was in her school uniform and red X clip, eating lunch outside with the Royals. They were eating the bentos that she, as always, made for them. Amu and her friends sat by a sakura tree on a picnic table bench. The charas were flying off to some other place within the school, besides Aurora, Sakura, and Aqua who remained by Amu's side. The girls were complaining about the school and how they wanted to go back to Kyoto while the boys tried to calm them down.

"Wah! But I wanna go back! How long does it take to renovate that stupid school?!" Nanami whined while clinging on to Eita's arm. The Royal boys sweatdropped while Amu laughed nervously before saying, "Well, it's better to fix up the school for a better environment, right...?"

"But don't you think that going back is better than staying here, Queen?" Hikari challenged, tilting her head to the side. Amu, once again, laughed bervously and scratched the back of her head. She looked at the Jack for help who shrugged and gave her an apologizing look. The pinkette sighed, "Well, yes, but... It's not like we have a choice. Unless you're thinking about dropping out which I hope you won't."

Natsumi raised her hand, "I would!" Everyone sweatdropped. "You don't mean that... Do you, Natsumi-chan?" Her boyfriend asked. "I'm serious! She exclaimed back. "Natsumi-chan, I think you should calm down," Amu advised her friend. Aurora and Sakura sighed with her head shaking downwards and Aqua giggled in amusement. Shuji tried to stop his girlfriend's 'rampage' of declaring war on the school.

Shun sat closer to Amu and whispered something quietly into her ear. The pinkette looked towards where he was looking and saw the Guardians walking towards them. The pinkette adruptly stood from her seat and glared straight at them, which did not go unnoticied. Before she could do anything, Aqua stood on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "X-egg by the Royal Garden!" Amu looked at Shun, who nodded, and ran off.

She could feel the Guardians close by her and cursed under her breath for letting Ran leave. She sped up her pace and stopped when she was face to face with 15 X-eggs. _How are there so many...? _

"I'll never be able to play baseball!" She heard a voice say. She listened intently and heard many more, "Baseball's stupid!", "I hate sports!", "I'll never get into the team!"

"Aqua! Let's go!" The pinkette shouted before the Guardians reached her, "Chara nari, Amulet Tear, Land Adventure!"

The transformation consisted of a mint blue off shoulder long sleeved top and white waist short shorts. On the left side of the shorts was a light blue, tear shaped pin. At the back of her back, the shirt was cut off, exposing her back with an U. Upon both hands were white fishnet fingerless gloves. She had white high-heeled boots that almost reached her knees. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail with a large blue teardrop pin holding it up.

"Surrounding Tear!" Amu held a large, materialized teardrop between her index finger and middle finger and threw it around the eggs, encasing them in a barrier of water. "Drenched Hit!" Starting from left to right, her right hand shot a quick blast of water in one movement. Instead of hitting the eggs directly, the wave went over them and fell like raindrops. Once they seeme confused, Amu smirked and made a heart with her hands getting ready to use her signature move, "Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" Electric blue hearts shot from the Humpty Lock and at the X marked eggs who purified and returned to their owners.

Undoing the transformation with a hyper beside her, she faced back to the Guardians with hands on her hips. "Well hello to you too, Guardians," The former Joker smirked. "Hinamori-san, don't you want to rejoin the Guardians again?"

Amu raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"We may need you, Hinamori-san," Tadase answered back to her.

"Oh, so you can use me once more like another tool of yours to get the Embryo?" She smirked again with her arms crossed over her chest. "N-no, of course not!" The King said, shaking his hands in front of him for effect. She shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways. You didn't tell them, Tsu-ki-yo-mi-kun?" The pinkette's smirk got bigger as she tilted her head to the side. "You can, you know. Anyways, you want me back, you fight me back. Ja!" She ran off back to the Royals leaving them confused by her last remark.

* * *

**With the Guardians **

"So Amu-chan has the Embryo," Nagihiko stated more than it was a question. "Correction: Amu _is_ the Embryo... In a way," Utau corrected the once cross dresser. They all sighed in unison. It didn't matter whether or not they got the Embryo now. They just wanted to earn the pinkette's trust and friendship. Having the Embryo would be a 'bonus'. However, what good would that do for either side? She had a family, a home, and even a fiancee to go back to. There was nothing left in Tokyo for her to do.

_But there must be some other reason she's here... _

* * *

**With the Royals **

Amu ran down the road to her friends but stopped to catch her breath. _Too... much running... _The 3 charas that were next to her floated in front of their weak bearer worriedly. "I'm... good..." She started running back to the lunch spot and saw Shun meeting her half way.

He held her bridal style and smiled sadly down at Amu. "Shall we go home?" Shun whispered down to her. She nodded slightly as he walked off with her in his arms.

"Amu-cha-" The sporty chara was cut off by Sora who had his index finger to his lips while shaking his head. "Is it back?" Taiyoko asked quietly, sitting on Shun's left shoulder. He nodded towards the usually bright chara who frowned in response. Ran, Su, Dia, Aqua, and Sakura stared at the other 4 charas and bearers with a confused look.

"While you were gone, Amu-chan was hurt and she just... she gets tired really easily. Besides the fact that the school is being renovated, they came here to see if anything would change by the place she is in. I guess not..." Tsukiko explained simply. "I only know because I'm the most similar to her, I suppose." Aurora added. Sora frowned and turned away from the girl chara's, following Shun to the office to get them both out.

* * *

Back at the Royal House, Shun lied Amu gently on her back on her pink bed and her head on his lap, giving the frail girl some rest. _You worry me, Amu. _He thought, stroking her sakura colored hair out of her pale face. It wasn't fair that _his _girlfriend had to suffer through this when she had always been an angel. It wasn't fair that _she _had done nothing wrong and yet she was still hurt; both emotionally and physically.

The King sighed; he was most definately against the girl coming back to Tokyo. But if it was his Queen's wishes, he would do anything. Seeing the cat and the rest of those traitors, he was worried that she may have a breakdown from memories; just as he easily had before she came.

He wanted to protect her no matter what was being thrown. He, as well as the rest of the Royals, have the ability to transform but he knew what she was planning. She wanted to show off her newly obtained powers before revealing theirs like a warning.

_But if this continues any further, I'm taking charge. _

* * *

**ANOTHER TERRIBLE CHAPTER, DUN DUN DUN!**

**It seems a bit rushed, sorry :(**

**I really want to finish Protector and Sweet Dreams before the school year starts or at least before the end of the year. I;m going to have no time entering high school, so sad. The school I' attending is 2 train rides away. Oh, the things I do for art.**

**Anyways, Amu doesn't exactly have a disease, she's just really weak and fragile. I'll explain in some other chapter, along with Shun's past!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL WHO WON!**

**Yes, the blank stripe means any dream or any wish but the plaid design was a different reason for ME. So I may be starting Complex or Coruppted soon although my friends want to see the crossover.**

**Anyhow, R & R!**


	11. Nightmares

**Please read the note at the end. Thank you!**

* * *

**Amu's Dream, Flashback: One Year Ago **

Amu had returned from a doctor's appointment. She already knew of her chronic fatigue syndrome - it was when she would get tired and it could not be relieved by sleep. Her metabolism - which requires energy from the body - didn't make it any better. However, she worked harder to stay at the top of her class without an excuse.

The Royals were hanging out together on the busy streets of downtown Kyoto during spring break. Although Kyoto seemed like a peaceful and serene place to be, the downtown was a modern city; filled with many shops and rushing people. The pinkette's arm was locked through Shun's and were behind everyone else, talking to each other about how they were going to spend the mini vacation. They were shopping just for fun, it wasn't everyday they were able to do this because of their busy schedules.

None of them were expecting what happened next.

The rest of the Royals were already across the street and the couple was walking across the street; Amu dragging Shun behind her by his hand. A car at high speeds crashed into the young teen who was now pushed back to the intersection. Fortunately, the cars at each end noticed the unmoving pinkette on the ground. Shun and the rest of the Royals rushed towards the hurt girl and were frantically calling 911. Shun held the girl by her head and cried soothing words to her, if she could hear. Blood seeped from her head to his hands as he yelled at the Royals to get contact faster.

When they got to the hospital, there was news that none of them were prepared for. For one thing, she was in a coma for most of the break and 4 days afterwards. She had stitches upon her head and left arm. The impact caused her chronic fatigue syndrome to worsen and her metabolism to rise as well. She was apparently lucky that she didn't lose her memories. However, she would be extremely exhausted after any sort of excercise. But that didn't stop her from running and getting fit, Ran was still in her heart after all.

* * *

This was the reason Shun waited to propose to her. The engagement would've been earlier if the accident hadn't occurred.

Following Amu to the dream world was Shun who soon fell asleep beside her. The charas silently floated over to their eggs, getting some rest as well. He sighed, _What have we ever done to deserve this?_

* * *

**Shun's Dream, Flashback: 7-8 Years Ago **

At this time, Shun was 7, where he and his parents were at a nearby park. The adults sat with their 2-year-old daughter at a bench, not giving the boy any attention at all. As he ran towards the swings, he was suddenly caught and his mouth was covered. His screams for help were muffled into small cries as his captor ran off.

It wasn't until the adults decided to leave that they realized their son was missing. There was no ransom note, no clues, nothing. After calling the police, they reluctantly went home.

At wherever Shun was, a loud slap could be heard throughout the echoing halls. Tears fell from his eyes as he kneeled on the ground.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through because of your parents?!" His captor yelled at him as he slapped him once more. The young boy pleaded, pathetically crying out a small, "Help!"

With a sadistic grin, the man said, "Ha! This is what your parents get for putting me through months of trial! The most irritating time of my life!"

Shun could not see the man's face in the dark, but if he were to, he wouldn't see much anyways. His face was covered by a mask and the man was thin but not at all well-built. Although the boy was frightened, he couldn't help but feel a mix of curiosity. What his parents had done to make this man want to hurt him like this. Why the man seemed as though he had not eaten in-

His thoughts were interrupted by a forceful kick to his stomach which sent the small boy into the wall. The torture continued, until he was lying on the ground with blood running from his head, arms, legs, mouth, and a large gash on his back.

It had been around 3 days when the police found him nearly dead. They rushed him to the hospital, and near the boy, they found his captor... dead. The man had committed suicide after hurting the boy in the 2 days. The man, Shun found out later on, had been put under trial for stealing from his parents and also had been put into a mental hospital but escaped.

After that, he hated his parents. Hated the ones he trusted so much. For not even being to look over him at the park. He was merely going on the swings and his parents couldn't even see that! Although he didn't hate his sister, he blamed her for taking all the attention from his parents. How could she; leaving him all alone. He had been forced to hear the gunshots of suicide, forced to see the blood of the body, and felt the pain of near homicide.

Continuously building the walls around his heart, unemotionally being the leader of a group of people he barely liked. That was, until he met _her._

* * *

Yes, this girl was strange. She didn't break this wall he had worked so hard to build. She didn't crush it like most people would have done. Instead, she found a door and invited herself in.

He couldn't lose her.

Not yet.

**_Not ever. _**

* * *

**OKAY, REALLY LATE/SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Oh my gosh, I apologize for the delay, I can't believe I didn't update. Hey, at least I'm not dead... right?**

**News!**

**1. I have no idea when I will update. If I don't write the next chapterwithin summer, expect Thanksgiving break/Christmas.**

**2. I have around 78 story ideas. And counting. I know. Crazy. The summaries are all in my notebook. Most are Shugo Chara, others all Pokemon, Kuroshitsuji, MapleStory and and some are crossovers of Shugo Chara and something else. For possible future work, I may have new animes or Kingdom Hearts, Full Moon, Ouran High School Host Club, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, etc.**

**3. I may update short one-shot ideas I have so keep a look out for those!**

**I'm still writing new fanfiction stories but I have no idea when I will be updating.**

**I sincerely apologize for this; I LOVE FANFICTION! I will never forget and please continue reviewing, it'll help me be motivated. **

**Love you all! This isn't the end! NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. NOOOOOOOT! **

**THIS IS MY STORY PEOPLES! And don't think I'll stop reading Fanfics; don't worry, I'll find you if you try taking my ideas. **

**LOTS OF LOVE, GreenLavender.**


End file.
